When Dragons Breath Fire
by beafstew
Summary: Halle Jackabae, your ordinary GI Joe, who's one of the best field agents. But this Joe runs from a past. A past that Snake Eyes had witnessed, and distrusts. As Halle struggles to keep her secrets and past from spilling out, and perhaps destroying GI Joe
1. Lets Get Acquainted

Halle sat in the hospital bed, furious that she turned her back at the wrong moment in an operation, and a bullet pierced her calf. Now she was in bed rest, and watched non-stop by devi- nurses. "Ms. Jackabae, you have visitors, a General Hawk," A nurse announced, and a man accompanied with a man and a woman.

"Corporal Jackabae, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I know that your training is mainly in field work, and I've been well briefed on your resume. I've also heard of your smart mouthed repuataion."

"What are you playing at General, are you going to arrest me for something?"

"On the conturary, I want you to join a black ops team, a facility with the best specialists around the world, and I want to scout you. If you except that is," Hawk held out his hand, and Halle looked at it, before smirking and said, "Why not? When can I start?"  
>"As soon as your leg heals," Hawk said, and Halle shook his hand, before standing up.<p>

"That means in two weeks Corporal," Hawk scolded, and Halle rolled her eyes, "It's a raptured tendon sir, in less than one day of cooling it and resting works, and so I can go since I've obviously done all that," Halle called at the nurses who waddled out saying, "Lies Miss Jackabae, lies."

Hawk shook his head, and said, "They gave the name Dragon Tongue to you on purpose didn't they?" He chuckled and walked out. Halle folded her arms, and muttered, "Fine, two weeks, how hard can it be?"

Two weeks later…

Halle bit back her words by the end. At the end of the first week, she told off the nurses and threw the food out the window, and to the begger on the street, who, in Halle's defence, was happy. By the second week, she threw the wheel chair at the nurse, and chased them out as soon as she was allowed walk around. Halle grabbed her clothes that were sent from her apartment, and changed into the ripped jeans, black leather jacket with three tan leather strips around her biceps and trims, a white tank top, combat boots, and her dog tags.

Halle walked out to see a blond man in uniform waiting for her, "Corporal," He said, before relaxing, and Halle shook his hand. "My friends call me Halle or Dragon. Don't ask, by the way, I need to swing by my apartment to pick up a few things."

"Okay, and call me Duke, Halle." Duke said, and Halle smiled at him, before looking for her motorcycle. Duke looked surprised, and she got on her Indian, and called, "Hop on soldier boy." Duke shrugged, and said, "We have to be at the air bay in less than an hour," He shouted as he held on. "You can grab my waist if you want, doesn't really matter, and no worries Duke, I know all the short cuts of San Francisco, and we'll be there soon."

Duke circled Halle's waist, who then sped through the city of San Francisco like she owned the place, before stopping at an apartment building in the center of the town. Cars buzzed past, and her sleeve tugged up, and Halle pulled it down.

Walking up to the door, Halle came up to the penthouse apartment, which Halle opened, and walked into her rooms. A kitchen, living room, and bedroom showed, with the bathroom slightly ajar. Large windows layered the entire side of the living room and kitchen, making the light come in. The view was incredible, going from the harbor, to the forests, to the city, to the beaches. It was like the center of a compass, and Halle tossed her coat on the coat rack, the place was clean, and a TV stood off to the sides.

Halle turned to face Duke, and said, "I gotta go pack, but make yourself comfortable, and I'll be out shortly."

Duke nodded, an picked up a remote, and was content watching the news. Halle quickly packed, and then cursed, Duke hadn't noticed her tattoo yet, a black dragon winding around her left arm, a momento of a life she once had. Halle stuffed everything into a duffle bag, and quickly zipped it up and shouldered it. She flipped her Chesnutt brown unruly pixie cut back, and walked out the bedroom door silently, and then slid on her jacket. She walked back to the door, opening it again, and making it creak.

Duke looked up, "Ready?" He asked, and Halle nodded, and Duke paused, "Didn't you take your jacket off?"

"Nah, I threw my keys over there see?" Duke shook his head, and said, "Sorry, I don't know why you thought that you tossed your jacket over."

"No worries, come on, we only have fifteen minutes till that chopper takes off." Duke muttered, "Oh crap," Before he and Halle sprinted out the door, taking less than seconds to lock the door. Then running down the stairs and to her motorcycle, Halle got on first and then Duke got on after her, and the motorcycle purred as it sped into the street. Halle weaved in and out traffic, with Duke's extra weight gave her extra drift, and she smiled at the wind whipping through her short hair. Halle sped into the airport with less than minutes, and she arrived at a parking garage, parking the car and sprinting toward the bay. Halle reached the bay within minutes, with Duke right on her heals, and saluted a dark skinned man, who responded with also a salute. "Corporal Jackabae, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," The man said in a heavy British accent. "Same sir, are we ready to leave?"  
>He nodded, and Halle smiled, "Great, let's go."<p>

…

"So, this is the pit?" Halle asked as she climbed out of the strange aircraft. "Yes, welcome to GI Joe corporal," Hawk said, giving her a salute, and Halle had been distracted, and she nearly dropped her bag as she saluted back.

Halle walked down the steps and looked around the impressive facility, and Heavy Duty started to take Halle's bag. "I'm dropping it with the support team to take it to your room."

Halle nodded and let go of her bag, "So what's first?" she asked Hawk, who smiled and said, "Sparing, with Snake Eyes, good luck corporal."

Halle nodded though she felt panic inside in fear that he might recognise her. She followed Hawk, and was handed a helmet and chest plate. She slipped them on, but gave back the helmet, and a man said, "Your going to need that Corporal."

"I'll take my chances," Halle said, and she held the rod ready. She looked at the masked man she knew as a teen, and studied his motions, her training flowing back to her. He spoke for reasons he never told, and the cowl was something new. Suddenly he tested her, using a basic move to swipe her legs out from underneath her. Halle flipped backwards, and aimed for the back of his rib cage. The battle began, exchanging battle blows, and never seeming to daze one another, till Snake Eyes feihned one side, and then Halle left her sides guarded, and gave a spin kick toward Snake Eyes face, which he blocked. Halle sprung off of it, and dropped kicking the legs out from underneath him, but Snake Eyes grabbed her wrist, pulling her down, and they hit the floor at the same time.

Halle panted for breath, and saw Snake Eyes looking at her left, exposed forearm, which Halle quickly covered. The Joes cheered, and Halle started to get up, and Snake Eyes offered his left hand. Halle took her right hand, and let him help her up, before silently cursing herself for letting herself go so easily.

She exchanged a quick glance with Snake Eyes, and Hawk broke through the ranks of Joes, who had quieted.

"Corporal where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, and Halle rubbed her sore neck, and said "Oh, I lived in the east for awhile, and I picked up some street fighting moves. I also watched a lot of fights, and I guess I picked up a few things," Halle lied, and Hawk nodded, clearly unconvinced. "Well come on now- I think you can move onto your next stage of testing."

Halle nodded, and removed the chest plate, and looked at Snake Eyes again, who had faded, and disappeared. Halle gave her chest plate to a man waiting, and followed Heavy Duty, who led her to a area that looked like a basic savilion building completely empty.

"So what's here?" Halle asked, and Heavy Duty tossed her a machiene gun. "We test your ability to shoot in a time limit. Try and kill as many holograms as you can in two minutes. You start now," Heavy Duty clicked a remote, and her gun activated. "Oh crap," She muttered and ran out into the center, and started to fire at the holograms that also started to fire at her. Halle killed three in one bullet, and then three others soon. She worked up a dried sweat again, and she rolled and shot the 18th just as the clock chimed.

"Halle stood up from her crouched position, and wiped the sweat off her brow, and the survey continued, till Halle finished and went to go shower. She showered quickly and she wrapped the towel around her, before looking at the black and red dragon on her forearm again. She sighed, and turned around to see Snake Eyes, and he grabbed her arm, looking at it and then back at her.

***I knew you were Dragon Tongue, and I'm warning you, do not hurt my friends***

"I don't know if you've noticed Snakes, but I gave up that life a long time ago, and I was twelve when I walked away. My father is dead, and nobody will come after me. I've changed Snakes, I really have, this is a burden that I have to carry. Don't start that I will hurt them, I don't want to even remember that training, but its forged into my instincts, just like this curse is into my skin." Snake Eyes seemed to glare at her underneath his mask, and Halle slipped her wrist from under his tight gaze.

"I'm not that thirteen year old teenager you met at a completion. I've changed, and so have you."

Snake Eyes looked at her, before disappearing into the mist again, leaving Halle alone. Halle shivered, and rewrapped her towel around her, before wheeling around and kicking the camera that Snake Eyes planted there. It feel to the ground, and Halle cursed, before limping into her room, and collapsing on the spot. Perhaps being part of the team was a mistake, Halle hadn't been trained so hard since her days…

*Flashback*

"You have the advantage Dragon Tongue, use it! The first true female apprentice lets weaklings off guard, and they shall hesitate, don't ever think not to use that!" Black Dragon shouted as she fought with a older student. She dropped, before flipping backwards, and then leaping at the student's head. She kicked at his head, and hit his shoulder. He grabbed her foot, and twisted it, before hanging her kicking in mid air. He dangled her above, and looked at Black Dragon, "Master, she does not belong here. She should know her place as serving tea, and keeping her sharp tongue shut."

"Perhaps Dead Claw, but Dragon Tongue may yet earn her place." Black Dragon said, and Dragon Tongue swung around, and hit Dead Claw in the small of his back, and he collapsed, and Dragon Tongue stood up, before Black Dragon grabbed her wrist. "I have every reason to kill you right now, but I know a place you hold in history. Making a mistake of missing a kick like that, disgraces the clan, for that is the move that creates our reputation. I know for a fact that you are weak, senseless, and naive, as are all women, but perhaps lashings shall clear your mind. You have made mistakes, and perhaps it was my mistake to take you under apprenticeship."

"But Sensei-,"

"You address me as Master, and after the poor performance, I will give you eight lashings. While you recover, perhaps you shall correct your mistakes."

"Yes master," Dragon Tongue whimpered, and let the others take her arms, and attach her to the board. She clenched her jaw as Black Dragon cracked the whip, before it struck her back. Tears seeped through her eyelids, and did the blood through the back of her tattered shirt.

*End of Flashback*

Halle rubbed her shoulders where the scars of her past still remained. She crawled into bed, feeling as though the lashings had happened again, and not all those years ago. She fell into a sleep, wanting nothing more to cry the tears that had seemed to dry from her eyes a long time ago.

* * *

><p>so thats halle. if you've ever seen catwoman the movie, she looks like Halle Berry as Patience Phillips, with the short hair and tanned skin. so yeah, um just R&amp;R, and enjoy the story<p> 


	2. Wolves aren't Pets

Chapter 2

Snake Eyes sharpened his sword as he thought of the young girl he once knew. The honey skinned girl with the doe eyed eyes of amber he had once met was gone. The once obedient, respectful child he knew was replaced with a loud mouthed, rude, American woman that hid her past, and the truth. Snake Eyes wondered how mistreated she must have been to run from her clan and start over. She once had long flowing hair, and now it was cut unevenly, spiked up, and cut in a pixie cut. Snake Eyes found the changes strange, and it made him curious, even though the Shadow Clan's business was not his concern, and Dragon Tongue had adapted the name Halle, for whatever reason puzzled Snake Eyes, the same from all of her eccentric traits.

For an odd reason, Snake Eyes found her more attractive today than when her beauty was known by all the clans and commoners. He put one sword down, and picked up the other, scraping the metal against metal, and he closed his eyes.

What was Halle's game? Perhaps to kill General Hawk or even give access codes to Cobra. Dragons could never be trusted, just as Snakes, who will always bite you in the end one way or another. Snake Eyes watched the cameras, knowing that Halle knew about them, but at the moment, she slumbered.

Perhaps Halle had changed, but Dragons, especially ones with such ties to the heir of the clan do not change their colors so easily. Timber whined, and Snake Eyes looked at him, before scratching him behind one ear. The huge wolf raced out the door, and Snake Eyes wasn't concerned, till Halle started to wake up, and Timber trotted in, and jumped on her bed. Snake Eyes sprinted put the door, moving as a black blur through the halls till he heard nothing from Halle's slightly ajar bed room.

Snake Eyes walked in, and saw Timber curled up on the pillow next to Halle, who was fast asleep. Timber raised his head, and made a whimpering sound as if to say '_please don't move me,'_ before resting his muzzle over Halle's head, who looked beautiful under the covers of her bed. Snake Eyes rolled his eyes beneath his mask, and lightly shut the door, and walked softly back into his room, where he removed his mask, and silently drank his tea, remembering and smiling at the clan days as an apprentice, competing with Dragon Tongue and others. He closed his eyes, and suddenly the door opened, and a voice jolted Snake Eyes out from meditation.

"Knock knock, I'm here to return a certain wolf who seemed to insist on coming here… _Timber_…" Halle's voice went low, and almost a shade of regret. Snake Eyes stood up, and nodded his thanks, but Timber pulled Halle in, who looked like she wanted to face Storm Shadow in a completion than be near Snake Eyes. She was dressed in jeans, and a red tank top, revealing her tattoo, and her hair was a mess. Snake Eyes could see the small scars of her past on her right shoulder as he remembered with a wince that Halle was whipped after losing anything.

"What boy?" Halle asked Timber, and then looked up at Snake Eyes, "Look, I'm sorry if you don't trust me, but Snake Eyes, we won't ever trust each other ever, our history, and our clan's is lined with blood. You don't know how hard, and long I've tried to get away from that name as the first female apprentice ever, but it seems to find me wherever I go. Just promise me, that unless it's absolutely necessary, that you won't tell who I was? Please Snake Eyes," Halle gave him a pleading look, and her eyes seemed to draw the pity from Snake Eyes' soul. He nodded curtly, and she looked relieved, "I better go, I would hug you, but, I just need to clean my room of your cameras. It was a great welcome present mind you, but I think it's just too fancy to keep," Halle smiled, and waved as she headed out the door.

Snake Eyes glared at Timber, who simply kept an innocent expression, and wagged his tale. Snake Eyes sighed mentally, and scratched Timber behind the ears. _He planned this, no doubt_, Snake Eyes thought, and sheathed his swords. Snake Eyes watched at each other his cameras went black. He smiled, and looked at his tea, it wasn't hot anymore, and Snake Eyes cleaned up his mess, giving the look that nobody had ever set foot in here. Timber whined again, and Snake Eyes gave him a look that said, don't_ go to Dragon Tongue,_ Timber whined again, but hung his head, and scratched at the door again. Snake Eyes smirked and opened the door. Timber sprinted out, and looked at Snake Eyes expectantly, but he shook his head. Timber wagged his tail, and his tongue lolled before he bounded down the hall.

Snake Eyes sighed, and suddenly a communicator announced over the speaker, *Corporal Jackabae, please report to General Hawk in his office.*

_She'll make it, _Snake Eyes knew, and he walked back inside his room and he wished he could leave and just go back to the days of apprenticeship, when the only things that matter is pleasing the Hard Master. Snake Eyes sighed; he was going to now reduce the attitudes of the muscle bound men that always thought that they knew everything. Snake Eyes slipped his cowl on, and walked through the doorway.

**About two hours later of embarrassing men-**

Snake Eyes stood up, not even breaking a sweat, and heard a happy bark in the doorway. Timber bounded over, and Snake Eyes smiled at him, and knelt down to stroke the timber wolf. He glanced up, and saw Halle walking away, "Chow," She called leisurely, and her footsteps faded down the hall. Timber seemed to feel the glare under Snake Eyes visor, and hung his head. Snake Eyes smiled, he couldn't ever stay mad at this wolf, and he scratched his ear.

…

Halle woke up sore, tired, and mad. She could hardly move from the intense training she put herself though, running twelve miles, and then lifting weights for at least forty minutes, then pushing herself to use muscles she hadn't used in a long time in her room.

She was mad because she was woken up early, and by a certain wolf. Timber whined in her face, before licking it. Halle groaned, and buried her head under a pillow. Timber whined again, before barking. "_What?_" Halle asked testily, and Timber just gave her a genuine doggy-smile. Halle just rolled away Timber barked again, before licking Halle's feet. She sat up immediately, and looked at Timber, who was at her feet.

"Right, I'm getting up," Halle said, giving up against the wolf, and log rolled out of bed. She quickly got dressed, and didn't bother to brush her hair. Military style wasn't exactly her favorite style with a black vest, grey cameo pants, and a black under armor long sleeved cameo shirt, but Halle put on her cap and looked at Timber.

"Is this acceptable boy? I know that you wolves have such high standards," She asked jokingly, and Timber whined again.

"What?" Halle asked, and he scratched at her bag. She opened it cautiously, and just smirked, all of her clothes had been put away, and nothing was in there. "Silly dog-," Timber raised his lip as it to warn her, and Halle put up her hands, "I mean wolf, you are one-hundred percent wolf Timber."

He barked as if to say, 'That's right', and Halle smiled, and rubbed his head. "Go on boy, go see your square master, sorry, friend, wolves don't have masters, just friends." Halle leaned down, and Timber nuzzled her affectionately on one cheek, before bounding outside.

"Funny wolf," Halle muttered, before lacing up her combat boots and heading outside. She watched the hallways for Snake Eyes, and then kept walking warily, her feet unatraully light and never making a sound. She was aware of everything around her, yet Halle was on edge, she didn't need to see _him_ right now. She walked past the office of the General, and saw Snake Eyes having an intense conversation with him. Halle rolled her eyes and kept walking, knowing that now would be a good time to just try and make friends. Her stomach grumbled helpfully, and Halle walked toward the lunch room again. When she got her food, a salad and sushi roll, Halle sat down at a table when suddenly a man was by her side. "Hello there," He said playfully, and Halle knew it was Ripcord, a buddy Duke had mentioned. Halle flashed him a smile and said, "Hey yourself."

"So I was wondering-,"

"Awe come on Rip, don't tell me your praying on _another _girl," A redhead stood behind them, and sat down to Ripcord.

"I'm afraid his hunting won't be very successful, I'm Halle by the way," Halle joked and stuck her hand out to the redhead.

"Shana O'Hara, friends call me Scarlett," Scarlett said, and shook Halle's hand.

"I can't think of any possible reason of that nickname," Halle said sarcasticly, and Ripcord pouted while Scarlett laughed. "What am I, invisible?"  
>"To some extent, yes," Halle replied. Ripcord smirked, and said, "Retorical question <em>Halle<em>."

Suddenly someone slid next to Halle, along with another somebody. "Hey there Hal, Rip giving you a hard time?" Duke asked, and Halle smirked.

"Will you hit him is I say yes?" She asked, and Duke laughed, "I don't know, maybe, but he is my best friend."

"The two of you must be insufferable," Halle joked, and Scarlett reached across Ripcord, "Now you know my pain," Scarlett played off of Halle's humor, and everybody laughed. Halle felt the back of her neck hairs stand up, and she knew Snake Eyes was watching her.

Halle sighed, and picked at her sushi, and then ate one delicately, and looked at Scarlett, who was looking at Snake Eyes.

Ripcord looked at Halle again, and then looked at Duke, who shrugged, the air suddenly seeming tight and awkward. Halle rubbed her arm, and then picked at her salad. Duke suddenly spoke up, "So Halle, where'd you grow up?"  
>Halle's first instinct was to snap, but she smiled and said, "Oh I grew up all over. My parents' job made us move around a lot, mostly in Asia, but when I was sixteen, they bought me the apartment in San Fran, and since then, well I enrolled in the military. Not a really interesting childhood, I never really got any friends till I was sixteen, but even then, I went into the military at age eighteen."<br>Ripcord was obviously interested, either that, or he was interested in winning Halle's heart. "So what's your favorite place?"

"Probably… the beaches in Monte Carlo, or even the alps, my parents never told me what they did, but I had a feeling that they were either spies, terrorists, or heck, even theifs. They died soon after I moved into the apartment, and so, I never found out. I guess I just kinda went a little A-wall for awhile, and joined the army. So enough about me, what's everybody else's past?"

"Well- Scarlett here went to college at age twelve, Duke decided to join the military after his football career went down the tube, and my homeboy and I decided to never be separated, and I've been flying planes since I was thirteen."

"Cool, so you still fly?" Halle asked, and Ripcord nodded, excited to have Halle's isolated attention for once. "Yeah, in fact, I saved Washington, and Moscow from nano-mite warheads a couple months back. Wasn't a big deal though, just doin my job," Ripcord shrugged and sniffed, and Halle smiled.

"Well then you must be a heck of a pilot, maybe you should enlist in the airforce." Halle got up, finished with her food, and started to walk away, smirking as Ripcord punched Duke in the arm, "See, I told you!"

Halle dumped her tray, and then handed it to the solder doing dishes. Halle waved as she headed out the door. Going back to her room, Halle changed into her running shorts, sports bra, and under armor t-shirt. Grabbing her I-pod as she walked out the door, Halle walked out, and heard a joyful bark at the end of the hall.

She heald her arms out to the huge bundle of fur that seemed to want to knock her over as it rushed into her. Halle laughed and started to tip over when Timber started to lick her face, until Halle pushed his snout gently and Timber bounded back to his master who was standing silently at the end of the hall.

Halle stood up slowly, and she and Snake Eyes glared at eachother.** *I'm surprised you have the gall to show your brand, _Dragon Tongue.*_ **

Halle could somehow se that Snake Eyes was making her old name snide as he silently signed. Halle rolled her eyes, and turned around, "If you think that I care what a member of the Arashikage thinks, you're poorly mistaken. It's not in my nature to be scared, especially by someone who doesn't trust his own allies with his history. Excuse the pun Snake Eyes, but you shouldn't talk when you say I need to share who I am, because, you tell them just as much." Halle turned around, and looked at Snake Eyes, who was behind her.

***Don't think that I am worried about you, I worry for my friends*** Snake Eyes signed, and Halle glared at him, taking a step toward him, "Are they truly your friends? I distinctly remember your sensei stating that 'Friends are weaknesses, and the Arashikage doesn't have room for those that are weak', so I wonder what happens when you bend that rule. But then again," Halle started to walk away, "the Arashikage doesn't care about honor. And I left for that reason didn't I?"

Halle didn't care to glance back at Snake Eyes' shocked figure, and kept walking. When she got to the workout room, she automatically switched to the pull-up bars, doing as many as she could before resting, and then restarting. Halle broke a sweat at twenty, and switched to weights, plugging in her earphones and letting the music obscure her sense of hearing.

She benched pressed for twenty minutes, before finally doing her favorite, running. Halle started to turn up the machine, trying to let the music take her away from the coming memories trying to send her back to _that_ as the lyrics played, _I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtably_

Dragon Tongue watched in horror as the graduated students raised they're arm, and the hot iron pressed into their arms, just after they swore to be what they were. The boy next to Dragon Tongue screamed and cried as he started to bear the mark of the Black Clan. Dragon Tongue winced as the vile smell of burning skin pierced the air, and her father snapped his fingers. They dragged away the boy, and she turned away when the boy was executed.

Black Dragon walked up to Dragon Tongue, and stood tall. She dipped her shoulders, and Black Dragon spoke, "Rise Dragon Tongue. Though you are a woman, you are special, and we don't have weakness for those that shy fire, pain, or others with greater abilities. Do you promise to uphold the honor of the Black Clan with your life, and embrace it fully, and without fear? Speak now, and we shall not kill you, but send you to the streets, but if you agree, you shall show no pain, unlike the weakling boy that just weakened before our might. Your lies that tell of greater power will prove to either be true, or lies, and you know how we treat lies. Do you swear to uphold the honor, the pleasure of being a Shadow Dragon, and obeying every order of your master?"

"I do Sensei," Dragon Tongue replied evenly, and Black Dragon snapped his fingers and seized her left forearm. "Then I place the clan mark upon you, the true test of loyalty and truth." He was handed a hot iron shaped as a dragon, and placed it on Dragon Tongue's forearm. She sealed her lips to try and stop a scream from escaping as the blinding pain of being branded filled her vision with white. She struggled not to show pain, and the iron sizzled as it imprinted itself on her skin. Dragon Tongue had never felt pain like it, and she knew that any second longer that she would weaken, that she would scream for mercy. Suddenly cool water was poured onto her skin, burning it, and Dragon Tongue opened her eyes in surprise. Black Dragon nodded evenly and moved onto the next victim.

Dragon Tongue joined the ranks of true members, trying to accept that she had just been added to the ranks of official, respected warriors, assassins, spies, and sabatours that her father had helped train. Dragon Tongue wasn't sure she wanted the life, but it was to late to turn back now, at least that's what she thought before the arrow flew of the wall and pierced Black Dragon's heart.

Halle opened her eyes from the monotonus running, the scene of her father dying still flashing before her eyes. She was sweating, but not from the workout, and Halle gasped for breath as she turned the tredmile to a walk. She had made a promise, the last words she said to her father, that she would do what he wished her to do, which was keep the clan honor, but instead she hid. Halle lowered her head in shame, and stopped the tredmile. She never meant to run away, but she covered her past by putting ink on the brand, making it a never fading tattoo of black and red, the colors of her father's honorary robe.

Hiding who she was, her father would say was cowardly- wait what was she thinking? Her father was a brutal, horrible man, who would kill somebody and never think twice about it. Why should she care about honor of a blood thirsty, warlike man? The argument continued in Halle's head as she picked up jump rope, and started to jump as she thought about what she should do.

Halle opened her eyes as she made her decision, no her father would continue to be shunned in her memory, and he will not enforce her desions of who she was. She was truly a different person now, and nobody was ever going to affect her like that again. She would continue to cover up her life, and Snake Eyes would have to understand her logic. Her father's shadow always hovered over her head, and she didn't need snakes biting at her feet at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan to make this story a bit more funny than the others. I plan to get a little more arguements and trust me, Halle doens't have a happy past, AND R&amp;R people... i WANT to be told my mistakes, so please please please please please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Bad, Very Bad Timing

Snake Eyes wanted to tell Halle to back away, and despite his best efforts, General Hawk was just watching her, letting the most dangerous person that was here just walk freely around the halls. He practiced against a wooden log, at the end, breaking it in half with a well aimed kick with his foot. He sensed the others around him, but he focused on the target in which he took his frustrations out on. Snake Eyes stopped and turned around. Most of the Joes enjoyed watching him destroy wood, but only Timber was there.

Snake Eyes could feel _her_ gaze, piercing his back, and he turned around, his blue eyes cold beneath his cowl. Halle wasn't anywhere around, but he could tell she was here, somewhere. Snake Eyes watched his surroundings carefully, and waited for Halle to appear. He made his reaction relaxed, expressionless, despite his alarm. He sheathed his swords, and suddenly Timber growled, then the sirens rang. Snake Eyes looked up, and then sprinted into the pit, wondering what, or who was trying to barge in. Halle ran up next to him, matching his stride, with the wolf ahead.

Snake Eyes looked at her, before pulling ahead, using a different, more secretive rout. Hall smirked at him, and Timber tagged after him. Snake Eyes turned around, stopping, and pointing toward a closet, and Timber hung his head and whined as his master commanded him to go into safety. He closed the door knowing that Timber could easily open it and fend for himself. Snake Eyes never took a moment's notice before he was in the pit.

There the sound of guns firing echoed throughout the halls and Snake Eyes turned the safety off on his gun. He flipped into battle, and quickly killed a viper. Cobra was alive, and somehow still giving orders. Snake Eyes used his sword, using a viper's shoulder, stabbing him through his eye, and then shooting another as he vaulted off of him.

Snake Eyes then fought into the sea of vipers, killing the mindless drones, and he froze when he saw a flash of white. _Storm Shadow? Impossible, I killed you-_ It wasn't Storm Shadow, but somebody even more dangerous, and he was heading to reclaim a lost prize, Halle.

...

Halle had no idea how to kill these guys, but something stopped them from killing her. She used that to her advantage, using her gymnast skills, and flipping them around her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, and by instinct, she threw them over. Halle looked to see Snake Eyes by her side, and she looked at the person struggling in the white clad clothes. When she glimpsed the left forearm, Halle gasped, and took a step back.

The ninja got up, and tackled Halle, forcing her to the ground, and sending Snake Eyes flying, a dragon technique. Halle glared up into the dark, smiling black eyes, and the man said, "I hope you like your new home."  
>Halle bared her teeth, and flipped him off, flipping herself onto her feet, and crouching in a fighting stance. Snake Eyes stood by her side, and Halle glanced at him before looking back at the ninja. He laughed insanely, the white of his eyes seeming to obscure his black irises<p>

Halle took a step back, and then shot her gun, remembering it, and it jolted Snake Eyes out of his daze as well. She aimed and fired her gun again and again, and hit the ninja, over and over, but he just got up and started to slowly approach.

"How the heck do you stop him?" Halle yelled as she kept on shooting, and bullets plainly hitting him. She had caught on with the vipers, but this- she shot his head, and the dragon ninja just simply took a step back. Halle glanced at Snake Eyes, and then back at the laughing man. Halle fired one more time, before reaching up, and grabbing Snake Eyes sword. Snake Eyes stopped shooting, and looked at her. Halle pleaded him with her eyes, before she was tackled by the ninja. She landed on her side, and the ninja put his lips next to his ear. "Sleep tight sweet heart," He whispered, and pressed a pressure point on her neck.

Halle stopped struggling, and her world started to fade, until a noise, and something landed on Halle's chest. Halle struggled to see clearly, and then felt somebody helping her up. Halle groaned, and swayed, falling into the stranger's arm. She could deftly smell their musky, pine and clean smell. The arms felt awkward around her, until they shifted, and Halle leaned farther into them. She groaned, and her eyesight started to clear, and she gasped when she made out the dark arm to be those of a Snake. She got up immediately, and then a hand gripped her ankle. She looked down, and saw a decapitated body grasping her leg. Somewhere off to her right, a hysterical laughter filled the quiet base. Everybody gasped, and Halle's shirt was streaked with blood. She looked at Snake Eyes, who had a small gash on his chest, and a bloody sword.

The white ninja still gripped Halle's leg, and she tried to shake it off, till she grabbed a knife and stabbed the hand. It released its grip, and suddenly Ripcord sided up next to her. "What the heck is that?" He whispered as the body kept crawling toward its head, and that person was putting the head in a plastic bag. Halle watched, and everybody was silent, before Scarlett also joined the two.

"That- thing went straight for you, any ideas why?"

Halle looked at her, and lied through her teeth, "I have no idea."

…

"Corporal Jackabae and Snake Eyes please report to General Hawk," The voice sounded over the loudspeaker, and Halle walked toward his room, it had been three days since the last attack, and they had lost three Joes. Halle walked through the hallways, and saw Snake Eyes next to her. Halle walked in front of the General's door, and glanced at Snake Eyes. "If I don't come out alive, I want you to-," Halle started to say something in an over dramatical voice, and Snake Eyes plainly rolled his eyes and walked in the room. "Well that's one way to make an entrance." Halle muttered, and saluted the General as she walked through the office threshold.

"Corporal, do you know why you're here? Or will you supply us with more lies?" Hawk asked testily, and Halle blinked at him, giving him the feeling of confusion, "Sir?" She asked, and Hawk stood over her.

"I know who you were, and that- psychopath that killed three Joes, wanted you alive. I know you know him-, so who is he?"

"Sir, for whatever reasons that- thing wanted me, I have no idea who that is, or _what_ it is,"

"Then why lie about your past?"

"I haven't lied about anything, I just don't mention what happened, and so no I don't know that psycho, a lot has changed _there_ since I was twelve. Snake Eyes would know more, and that's not saying much."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened Corporal, what happened to your clan?"

"Classified," Halle stood her ground, and Snake Eyes stood ready to defend the General.

"Corporal, that wasn't a suggestion, it's an order. What happened, in you past, knowing is half the battle."

"Then I guess I'll leave- it's not worth it."

Hawk seemed shock, so did Snake Eyes, and he stood up. "Corporal, that is your decision, but if you leave, those- people will be after you again. If we want to find out what they want from you, and why."

"It could be so I could lead the clan, or even kill me so they could move on from the dynasty of Dragons."

"Either way- we offer protection."  
>"In case you haven't noticed, I don't need protection." Halle turned to leave, rebellion sparking in her mind.<p>

"It seems if Snake Eyes wasn't there, you'd be knocked out, and on your way to wherever they were going to take you."

Halle froze, and clenched her teeth, if he wanted to rub her the wrong way, it was working. Halle turned around slowly, her usually warm eyes blowing a draft through Hawk's soul. She worked to control her anger, the weapon she used in her training, the feeling that made her ruthless.

Hawk realized he had made a mistake, and even though he had started to apologize, Halle held up her hand, "General, I'm not the type that makes demands, but for everybody's sake, it would be best to leave my past, and his alone. We come from rival clans, and just helping one another takes self control, I think Snake Eyes wants to attack me more than he wants to help me."

Snake Eyes didn't answer, and General Hawk stood up, "This is a team Corporal, not a single job. You and Snake Eyes _will_ work together, and you _will _train together. Starting at 600 hours, I want to see you here, ready to share tactics, combat moves, anything."

"_Sir_!" Halle nearly yelled, and looked at Snake Eyes in contempt. He seemed to share the same opinion, and he shook his hands, as if saying 'don't do this sir."

"You heard me Corporal; I want you two to train together. If those people come after you again, I need you two to hold them off. Don't try and keep your past life a secret, for some reason, stories travel fast here. You two are excused." Hawk sat down, and Halle opened her mouth, and closed it again, before growling and walking lightly out the door. She couldn't disobey a direct order, and she looked at Snake Eyes, before rubbing her arm, and walking in the opposite direction.

She felt Snake Eyes' eyes bore into her back, and she simply turned a corner, and walked into her room. Once inside, Halle collapsed on her bed, shivering despite the warmth. _He_ had come for her, just as he promised, and he wouldn't give up. Maybe she should quit, quit the Joes, and run, run till he caught her, she would protect everyone. But Hawk knew who she was, and no doubt soon the whole Alpha team would know, and then she'd be running from them. Halle rolled over, and stared at her ceiling, when a shiny object caught her attention. She peered at the object attached to her wall, when with a feeling of dread; she realized it was a sword, not just any sword either. A custom designed sword with a hilt, and blade fitted for Halle's figure, it was _her_ blade.

And _he_ left it here, it was a warning, and what she had been running from, was starting to catch up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AND... the mystery continues! TEHEHE, next chapter, Halle and Snakes throw punches! R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Hanging, Literly

Snake Eyes paced in his room, not something that he usually did. He felt dread at the coming lesson in less than eight hours. Sharing secrets with another clan… he would rather Storm Shadow come back to life.

He started to pick up throwing stars, when he froze. A slight movement off in the right scuttled, and turned exactly sixty degrees behind him. In a whirl, a throwing star emended itself on the wall, just where a mouse squeaked and ran past. If Snake Eyes could talk, he would have yelled in frustration, everything was astray. He shouldn't have missed; something about Halle threw him off, or perhaps the one from her clan. Snake Eyes realized his hands were shaking, and he steadied them, before he sat down, and hung his head in his hands. He looked up as Timber walked in, and whined.

Snake Eyes patted him on the head half-heartedly, and got up. He wasn't going to weaken now, if any luck, he would learn how to prevent the Dragon steps, a secret move created by Black Dragon that could kill any being in less than four steps. He closed his eyes, before Timber laid down next to him. Snake Eyes started to meditate, trying to prep his mind for the torture of sharing secrets with _her_.

…

Halle thought that by the time her alarm clock rang, she would go insane. Pacing, muttering, even showering six times didn't calm her nerves. _He _was here;_ he_ knew where she lived, but how? Something told her_ he_ still lived, and the sword made her hands shake just at the thought of pulling it out. Snake Eyes and training with him wasn't helping her frayed nerves either.

Halle pulled on a white tank top and green army shorts, knowing she would take her shoes off, she simply wore sandals. She splashed water on her face, before shaking it to dry it. She found it ironic that Snake Eyes' unruly golden locks were longer than her choppy styled hair. Slipping on her leather jacket, Halle headed outside, toward the private training room, only to find it packed with people.

She groaned, and forced herself to work through the sea of people. Coming to the front, she saw Snake Eyes signing with General Hawk. Halle broke out of the crowd in the circle, and walked toward Hawk.

"General, my understanding was that this was private, I refuse to show them my clan secrets. _He_ is bad enough," Halle motioned toward Snake Eyes, and Hawk folded his arms. "Corporal, that friend of yours killed five Joes, and I know for a fact that mostly everybody here wants to learn how to defend themselves, and get revenge on your clan."

"As safe as that makes me feel, the moves were not taught to me as an act of vengeance, and I won't teach them to unseasoned, naive, impudent soldiers. If you even begin to think that I will- then I will walk out that door, and turn in my tags."

"Corporal, if those are your terms, then I will abide by them, but you have to agree to teach them simplest moves to be able to defend themselves."

"Fine then General," Halle placed her hands on her hips, and looked at him expectantly. Hawk walked out into the circle, and said, "Alright, you all clear out, that's an order." The Joes groaned, but started to head out the door, with Hawk herding them out. When everybody was gone, he nodded at them, before shutting the door.

Halle walked to empty chair, placing her shoes and jacket on the chair. She rubbed her knuckles, and walked to the matt, where Snake Eyes stood motionless. As soon as she stepped on the mat, he seemed to be tazered, and came alive. He swiped at her, and reflexively, she counter-blocked his attack, and then dropped to the ground. She rolled to the side, and got up. Snake Eyes wasn't anywhere to be seen, and then Halle's arms were pinned behind her back.

"Hey!" Halle yelled, and snaked her foot back behind his, nearly tripping him, and loosening his grip, before swinging with all her strength onto the ground. Snake Eyes rolled, and using the same technique, came up in a smooth motion. "Listen Snakes, I'm not going to perform _that _move, but I'm teaching you how to- fine then!" Halle yelled and flipped backwards as Snake Eyes rushed her. As soon as her hands hit the ground, Halle used her hands, propelling herself forward, and into Snake Eyes chest. He side stepped, grabbing her foot, and using this stop, Halle kicked at his head. She wound her leg around his neck, putting her weight around his neck, and forcing him down. Halle landed on his chest, and he held one of her feet, while the other kept him down. Halle and Snake Eyes wrestled on the floor, each fighting for dominance, till Halle got up, and Snake Eyes forced her down again. In a flash, Halle's hands were pinned above her head, and Snake Eyes kept her down by putting his knees on either side of her slim waist. Halle blew her bangs out of her face, and her sides shook from the workout that she just went through.

Snake Eyes seemed smug and Halle glared at him, she couldn't tell if he had even broken a sweat, but his sides didn't heave. Every little movement of his body seemed to say, "I win."

"Are you finished? I thought we were supposed to learn something, not fight like careless apprentices," Halle scolded him irritably. Snake Eyes relaxed his grip, and suddenly, in one fluid movement, kicked him into the wall. She stood up, and inspected her nails, "Lesson one, don't ever let your guard down. Dragons are a descendent of the Snake, and they will turn around and bite you."

Snake Eyes stood up, and glared at her beneath his mask, and tried to control his temper. People didn't talk to him like that anymore, not even Storm Shadow, who was always taking cheap jabs at him. Halle just looked at him like he was a problem that she had to fix.

"Listen Arashikage, I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but we have to. My clan always thinks of doing the impossible, and every one of us is different, me- I used to train with a blade sort of like a hook sword and a Miao Dao. Every one of us taught ourselves, and so I am not used to depending, sharing, or being nice to anybody. Don't expect me to breath kind words to you, and we won't have a problem. The Dragon maneuver is different for every Dragon, but mine is along the lines like this."

Halle made a slow movement, like a twitch, before she sprinted toward the wall, flipping off of it, and using impossibly difficult speed and maneuvers, till Snake Eyes was flung backwards, and Halle's elbow was pointed into his throat.

Snake Eyes blinked, before he realized she could kill him right now, and she had preformed her most sacred move.

"When you use this move, I use the walls, bounding off one another, before I slid under your legs and kicked you backwards. It took me years to prefect this, and on breakable walls. I'm not about to tell you how I did it, but you have to learn how to prevent me, and once you do, you can find the ways of a Dragon." Halle spoke evenly now, her old ways flowing back to her, and Snake Eyes pushed her elbow away, and Halle took a step back. "Now, try to prevent my attacks," She ordered, and the intense training continued.

…

When General Hawk stepped through the door, he had to avoid Snake Eyes being thrown through the doorway, and out the hall. Halle stood up, and wiped her hands, before saluting him, and standing alert. "Sir," She said formally, and Snake Eyes walked through the doorway.

Hawk looked between the two of them, Halle drenched in sweat, but Snake Eyes sore, and his sides heaving. Halle had a bruise on the side of her cheek, and Hawk smirked before saying, "At ease soldiers. Corporal Jackabae, I ordered you to share your tactics with Snake Eyes, not toss him around."

"Sir, with all due respect, I was taught not to talk, but to fight, and show through actions of experience to teach. The only way to create the Dragon technique is to first defeat your opponent, before you can even being to hope to invent your own style. Snake Eyes has yet to figure out how and when I move."

"Be that as it may Corporal, I need you both able to be in action, and later after you two eat, I want Snake Eyes to teach you," Hawk ordered, and walked out. Halle rubbed her cheek, and sighed, "_Yes Sir_," She said bitterly, and walked over to pick up her things.

By the time she had walked into the commons, everyone stared at her, the bruise, and her tattoo. Halle rubbed it, and walked to get a tray of food, or an apple. She grabbed it, and walked out, and the silent cafeteria erupted into conversation again. Halle tossed up her apple, caught it, and took a bite. Halle sighed, and walked to her room. When she reached her door, she froze; she had a feeling of something…

She took a deep breath, before cracking it open, and saw… nothing. She took another deep breath, and walked inside. She glanced to where her sword was impaled in the wall, and remembered she used two of her specialized blades, ah what a weapon. The fine metal cast into a double edged, curve tipped, a sharpened point at the pommel like a dagger, and a grip of softened leather. The two blades were magnificent, and Halle yearned to detach it from the ceiling, but she was too close to returning to her old ways. Why oh why did she even do her secret move? Not once either, five freaking times, using it as an excuse, an opinion, a reason to even hurt another being. And what made it worse, she enjoyed it, she enjoyed every minute of putting somebody through pain. She was the most despicable, most disastrous, sorry excuse for a human being-, Halle stopped, she _was_ turning into her old self again. She shook herself from seething at her problems, and sat down, everything was true though the most-_ stop, okay stop, I am not Dragon Tongue, I am Corporal Halle Jackabae, not some crazed ninja girl with two incredibly sharp swords._

Halle buried her hands in her face, trying to sort out her double, no, triple personalities, and she felt like she would burst in two before she looked up. A scratching, faint, and unnerving at the door floor made Halle jumped up, ready to attack, when she sat back down, she was becoming Dragon Tongue again. The door burst open, and Timber trotted in, a sincere expression on his face. He tugged at Halle's shorts, and Halle slapped her forehead, "Of course! Back to the joyful training with the talkative ninja," Halle groaned and got up, sprinting toward the sparing room. She found Snake Eyes meditating in the center, and Halle leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm- hu- here," Halle gasped in-between breaths, and Snake Eyes stood up, and folded his arms as if to say in a snooty tone, _"You're late_."

"Snake, you know what-," Halle told him to go do something not very… nice. Snake Eyes froze, and so did Halle, he could be lethal, and that side was dangerous, when suddenly, he started to shake. Halle's eyes widened, and Snake Eyes doubled over, his lungs racked by… laughter. "Don't tell me you laughing. You better not be laughing Snake boy!" Halle shouted, and Snake suddenly stood up, ***Snake-Boy? Really, that's the best you've got?*** Snake Eyes seemed to chuckle again, before straightening and regaining his composure. Halle ran a hand through her hair, and glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me?"  
><strong>*Patience is a virtue*<strong> Snake Eyes criticized, and Halle rolled her eyes, "Well nah, welcome to lesson 101 ninja training- patience! It's magic, you're still, you don't act, and don't talk."

***It seems you lack the skill, a shame too*** Snake Eyes signed smugly, _How the heck can a ninja have attitude in sign language?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Halle asked, and Snake Eyes replied quickly, ***that you are a rude, loud and brash woman who talks to much, and acts without thinking.***

Halle glared at him, and clenched her fists, "At least I don't remain stuck on a moment of history, and keep veil by never speaking," Halle retorted with a very low blow.

***That was a line crossed, and perhaps provoking an enemy was your skill Sashou Dragon. But then again, it might have been complete stupidity that gave you an edge.***

"Don't call me 'little', I might be younger than you, but I can fight better than you any day." Halle took a step toward him, his intoxicating scent, and the silted visor. Halle glared up at the man who towered over her, and Snake Eyes took a step back. Not one of surprise, but one just to say, 'brace yourself'.

***then fight me, show me that you have better skills then me imouto***

Halle got into a fighting stance, and glared at him, "Oh you did not just call me your little sister!" She shouted before she attacked, and went for a kick to his side, and a punch to the side of his neck. He blocked both, and sent her sprawling.

***You keep your guard open in your lower body, and your eyes betray your actions. Don't look, just act*** Snake Eyes signed as Halle got up grumbling. She took a step back, before she charged him again, kicking his gut, but at the exact time, he hit her leg just before her kneecap. Halle stumbled back, before attacking again, bruising herself as Snake Eyes caught her wrist, and flipped her over his back. She landed on the ground, and the mute ninja stood over her, ***your lower guard imouto, remember, it is what I will use against you.***

"Thanks Snakes, you're always looking out for me," Halle groaned sarcastically and got up, and without warning, kicked out his legs. Or tried to, Snake Eyes simply grabbed her foot, and hung her upside down, her hair inches from the ground. Halle glared at him, and tried to punch him, swinging wildly, and Snake Eyes held her out like she was some gross fish. Halle stopped struggling, and straightened her falling t-shirt, "Lower guard, got it."

Snake Eyes dropped her, and Halle fell on her head. She cursed him, and stood up, "Come on Snakes, I want you to attack me," Halle dared, and in a flash, she was on her back again, with his foot pressed into her throat. "Okay, I wasn't ready," Halle coughed and Snake Eyes seemed to snicker.

"Don't you dare laugh you crazy old coot! I haven't done this in a long time!"

Snake Eyes removed his foot, and Halle stood up, brushing herself off. "Again, attack me again," Halle held herself ready, when she felt Snake Eyes grab her arm. She snapped at his wrist, and he grabbed her other wrist, kicking out her legs at the same time. Halle anticipated this, and attached her legs around his waist, and pushed with all her force against him. Snake Eyes stood rock still with Halle struggling, and she suddenly went limp.

"I so hate you," Halle said sincerely and glared at Snake Eyes, who released his grip. Halle suddenly tried to bend in half, and nearly succeeded in tossing him down on the matt, but he caught her foot. He held Halle out again; with her other leg kicking wildly, and then dropped her as her foot came in contact with his head. He stumbled back a step, and Halle landed on her face. She got up spluttering, and glared at Snake Eyes as he offered his hand.

"If I was training, you'd be dead," Halle promised him, and got up by herself. Halle closed her eyes, and said, "Snake, don't make me do that training again." Halle opened her eyes, and Snake Eyes seemed to silently chuckle.

***Only if you defeat me now*** Halle pouted, and Snake Eyes folded his arms. "Please?" Halle tried, and Snake Eyes shook his head, before he got into a fighting stance. Halle sighed, and got in her fighting stance as well.

Halle felt vigor flow through her, and she attacked, feigning a kick, letting Snake catch her foot, before jabbing her elbow at his knee cap. Snake landed on one knee, and Halle caught herself from falling on her face, and kicked over, hitting Snake Eyes back, and then jumping on him, forcing him down with all her strength.

She pushed his wrists by his head, and used the stance of keeping him down as he used against her before.

She smiled, and said, "Guess I don't have to do training." Snake Eyes seemed smug, and though Halle panted from the small exchange, his rib cage raised in easy breaths. He shook his head, and suddenly Halle was underneath _him. _Again, and her legs still were wrapped around his waist. Halle dropped them, and pouted, "Awe come on Snakes, I got you down!" He moved her wrists so they were above her head, and still having one hand pinning her wrists sighed ***even if I had promised, I would have won. You relaxed before declaring yourself a winner.***

Halle opened her mouth, and closed it again, the _stupid_ ninja, the tricky, son of a- Halle shook her head, it was her fault, she should have known that Arashikage always bend rules. Halle glared at him, and strained against his iron grasp, "Come on Snakes, let me _go_!" Halle pushed up with her knee, hitting his groin, and then kicking him away a few yards. Snake Eyes got up, and Halle was waiting for him to rise.

***You fight dirty***, and Halle frowned, searching for a retort, "Well you-," Halle still looked for a good quip, "You bend words… dirtily," Halle cringed at her own bad remark, and Snake Eyes seemed to laugh, before he signed ***Dragon Tongue was always a good name for you. Your obvious way with word always put others in awe imouto.***

Halle glared at him and then gasped dramatically, like she discovered something incredible, "Was that sarcasm?"

Snake Eyes took a fighting stance again, and signed ***we have five more hours' imouto, again.* **Halle groaned and regained her fighting stance; it was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, they will spar again in later chapters, but i tried to make this sorta amusing. If you want it funnier, your going to have to tell me how cuz well, I do more the plot stuff. I'm not really a poet, obviously, but i try to make this enjoyable. So R&amp;R, and vale! (It's latin for goodbye)<strong>


	5. Jackals

Chapter 5

Halle sucked in a breath as she slowly lowered herself into the tube, and gasped when the ice water hit her neck. Eleven hours with the Arashikage, and two hours were added if she counted water breaks and snack breaks. Snake Eyes called her a Little Sister, another word for apprentice, weakling, at least in Halle's point of view. She ran a freezing hand over her face, and her muscles seized together before relaxing. Halle released a breath, and closed her eyes, trying to blot out her freezing muscles. The timer rang and Halle rose out of the bath, gasping again when the cold air reached her skin, and reached for a towel when she got out fully.

First drying her hair then her body, Halle automatically grabbed a bathrobe, and sighed in its warmth. Then she realized her muscles had stiffed, and the walk toward her bed was a stiff, hard and painful. Halle collapsed onto her bed, and fell asleep.

...

Snake Eyes traced his eyes over the bruises he had covered up. All along his chest was spotted with the force Halle had hit him, and then a bruise on his face had wounded his pride. Snake Eyes tentatively touched the bruise on his shoulder, and closed his eyes. Halle didn't need training, but all her brawn sometimes made her go to fast, and she got in situations she couldn't get out of. He thought that Halle was the strangest name that she chose, translated into 'Unexpected gift'. Certainly unexpected, but a gift? More like a curse, Halle was a curse, everywhere she walked, trouble followed, _he_ follows. The man she was betrothed to, and the man she ran away from.

Snake Eyes remembered standing by Dragon Tongue as her father struggled to live for five more precious minutes. Dead Claw stood with them, watching Snake Eyes as he helped Halle, both their clans were under attack, and unable to assist each other, and since they had sent their fastest runners, Snake Eyes now knelt by Black Dragon.

"Father, father you'll be fine," Dragon Tongue pleaded, and held his hand. Black Dragon glared at her, "I know I'm dying _musume_, and I don't want this clan to go rogue, wild with nothing to lead it. Do you promise Dragon Tongue, to uphold our family honor to the last breath?"

"Father I-,"

"Answer me Dragon Tongue," Black Dragon snarled, and Snake Eyes flinched. "I- I don't know," Dragon Tongue said slowly, tears slipping down her cheek.

"You still uphold it; you are the unexpected gift in my life. You don't lie, unlike fools in clans; remember who you are, that is how you uphold honor. If you lose yourself, your courage will soon follow. Be strong when I'm gone _musume_, and don't ever-," A coughing fit of blood came over Black Dragon, and he breathed one more time, "Do not ever give up."

"_Don't ever give up,"_ those words still echoed in Snake Eyes' head. Funny how people from other clans had so much impact, and the weight that Black Dragon had placed upon Dragon Tongue's shoulders, he would have run away too. Snake Eyes opened his eyes, and limped to his bed, falling asleep, sleeping heavily for the first time in a long time.

…

He opened his eyes to a knock at the door, and then quickly dressed and opened the door to Halle. "Uh, hi, um Snakes?"

Snake Eyes nodded curtly, and Halle reached across, and held up his visor. "You missed this," She smiled, and held it out. Snake Eyes was inpatient, and reached for it, "Ah- Snakes, patience is a virtue, welcome to ninja lessons 101. It seems to be a skill _you_ lack." Snake Eyes sighed inwardly, and folded his arms, waiting for Halle to give it to him.

"Hey, wait a minute, I know why you always win, _cheater_! This little visor right here shields your gaze and I can never tell! I think you need some practice without it mister," Halle said, and suddenly was gone. Snake Eyes sighed, and soon Timber raced after her, with Snake Eyes on his heels. Snake Eyes pushed ahead, and saw Halle going into the sparring room. Snake Eyes grinned, and pushed on, only five yards behind her now. Halle turned around to be tackled by Snake Eyes. Halle groaned, "What have you been eating Snakes?"

Snake Eyes' eyes glinted and Halle sighed, "Fine Snakes, you win. But I want to spar with you one time when you don't have this accessory," Halle tapped his cowl; Snake Eyes closed his eyes, savoring her touch, when he realized she could see his eyes. His eyes snapped open, and Halle had drawn her hand away in surprise. Snake Eyes hands went to the back of his neck, taking off his cowl, and picking up the visor. Halle folded her arms after she had gotten up, "Alright Snakes are you ready for another eleven hours of training each other? I'm Skippy," Halle said sarcastically, and Snake Eyes glared at her.

In a flash, Snake Eyes jabbed at her side, a move to get her in a lock, and sweeped out her legs. Halle jumped up, landing on his leg, and grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back, in the lock he was going to perform on her. She forced him down onto his knees, and whispered playfully into his ear, "Your eyes betray your actions, _otouto_." Snake Eyes opened his mouth for a retort, but closed his mouth, and glared ahead. Her scent was making it hard to concentrate, and Snake Eyes closed his eyes. Suddenly, he flipped backwards, and throwing Halle off before he could crush her. Halle was up again, and they fought again, each now evenly based, till suddenly Halle stood still, and then Snake Eyes was thrown across the room. Halle got up as Snake Eyes blinked the stars out of his eyes. Snickers in the doorway made Snake Eyes turn his head to Ripcord and Duke.

"Halle you forgot this at the table, we came just in time to see a butt-whopping."

"Thanks guys, and as much as I love a distraction, your butts will be whopped by Snake Eyes if you don't get out." Duke and Ripcord groaned, and then sprinted down the hall.

Snake Eyes got up and folded his arms. Halle looked at him, "What?" She asked, and Snake Eyes was aware that she would attack again. When she slithered under him, he grabbed her foot just as it was about to kick him. Halle started to curse him when he held her out again.

"Seriously Snakes, what is it about you and hanging me upside-down by my feet?" Snake Eyes smirked and his eyes gleamed. Halle blew her bangs out of her face, before she relaxed, slipping her foot out of Snake Eyes' grasp despite him trying to hold her ankles. When Halle touched the ground, she threw her weight back, and though Snake Eyes was prepared and he blocked her kicks, he was still thrown backwards. Snake Eyes got up, and Halle smirked.

Halle put a hand on her hip, "Ah, now taking the advice of a Shadow Dragon? Be careful, you could become dangerous." Suddenly getting serious, "Okay Snakes, it's time for you to try and create a dragon move." Snake Eyes closed his eyes, before he opened them, and circled Halle, who was looking bored. She picked at her nails, and Snake Eyes never used gymnastics and flexibility like Dragons. That was their advantage, and Halle had another advantage, she was a woman, and though she never used temptation skills, she could easily.

Snake Eyes looked at Halle curiously, and decided to use something not a lot Dragons did, he was going not going to rely on flexibility, and he started his motion. He feigned to one side, before using five moves, all which Halle blocked, till Snake Eyes swung his heel and hit behind her knees, bringing her to her knees, and then forgetting himself, and throwing her up. Halle landed on the ground, completely stunned, and Snake Eyes checked her.

Halle struggled to get her breath back, and rolled over, "Snakes, I quit, you understand, goodnight." Halle closed her eyes to go to bed, and Snake Eyes shook her gently, before feeling her head. He hoped he didn't hurt her, he wasn't about to lose control again.

Halle sat up, and let Snake Eyes help her up. "Okay, good, but was throwing me up really necessary? Because I prefer to have my feet on the ground," Answering her, Snake Eyes sweeped her feet out from under her, and hung her out again. Halle sighed and said, "I guess that's a no, but seriously, I might as well be a bat now cause all you do is hang me upside down." Snake Eyes smiled under his cowl, and Halle folded her arms, and pouted while the blood rushed to her face. Halle still didn't move, and although light weight, Snake Eyes' arm was getting tiered. Halle suddenly swung, and used her leverage and kicked Snake Eyes in the head, forcing him to release her. Halle attacked again, not giving him the time to block or get his defense up. His hands were pinned to the ground by her feet, and Halle's lithe figure sat on his chest.

"Snakes, I'm not a fan of being hung out like a prize fish. And I don't like going airborne, if humans were supposed to fly, I'd have wings. But then again, I am an angel," Halle batted her eye lashes, and Snake Eyes rolled his eyes. Halle snorted, and said, "I knew I'd get that reaction out of you. Well, I'm done sparing for the day; I have a life, goodbye," Halle got off him, and picked up her sandals. Something seemed to bother her. Though she always hid secrets, and they were enemies, Snake Eyes knew her better than anybody in the world. He understood her logic somehow, and deep down, he admired her courage to run.

Snake Eyes got up, rubbing his neck, and retrieving his visor. By the time he had walked into the rec. room, everybody had settled, Breaker on his computer, Heavy Duty drinking tea, Ripcord holding hands with Scarlett, and Duke discussing matters on a phone. Others had gathered, milling around, and when Snake Eyes walked in, only Halle hadn't looked up from her book. He didn't even know she liked to read, and he walked past, and Timber trotted up next to him. Snake Eyes went past them, and Timber bounded toward Halle, knocking her over.

Halle laughed, and Snake Eyes forced himself not to stop and gaze at her smiling, warm amber eyes. He walked down the hall, though Halle brought mementos of his past wherever she went, she tore him apart at the same time. Why, oh why did his life have to be so difficult?

…

Halle stroked Timber's smooth coat, and once he had settled down, he rested his head in her cross-legged lap, and Halle placed her book on his head. Her book, ironic _**Day of the Jackal**_, a book she had read a million times, yet every time, the struggle to find and stop the assassination, it was the life that Halle could have led, people scurrying to stop _her_.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes. This copy had been everywhere, the first book she had ever bought, and read. Before, she learned by reading scrolls, both Japanese, and English. But by age 8, she could speak five languages fluently, she was so close to becoming the Jackal, but she saved herself. But did she? While she yet had saved herself, she ran, and she could run again, but she knew what would happen, _they_ would come here, and torture everybody for a location that the Joes didn't know. Halle remained not to protect herself, but the soldiers that came to be the best Black Ops operation in the world.

Halle turned the page, and Timber whined. "What boy?" Halle asked him, and she noticed the General had walked in. She tried to salute, but Timber wouldn't move, so Halle tried to look around the couch and salute. "At ease, where is Corporal Jackabae?"

"Right here sir," Halle called, and the Joes laughed at Timber's captive. "Halle have you and Snake Eyes briefed and taught each other enough information?"

"I would think so Sir," Halle responded, and saw a few people snickering.

"Good, in thirty minutes, I want you and Snake Eyes to try and observe and improve the skills of the soldiers. And Timber," Timber lifted his head, and Hawk smiled, "Get off Halle."

Timber whined, but obliged, getting up slowly, licking Halle's face and bounding away. Halle smiled, and muttered, "Brings new meaning to 'barking rights'".

Ripcord laughed, and then a couple other chuckles followed here and there. Halle closed her book and got up, walking toward the training room with the Joes following her. When Halle arrived, Snake Eyes was waiting, and Halle knocked on the door, "Hey , _otouto_, I brought some company."

"Is , _otouto_ a cuss word?" Ripcord asked suspiciously, and Scarlett whispered, but audible to Halle, "She's mocking him. She's calling him little brother in Japanese."

"Oh," Ripcord said, confused. "So Snakes and I will spar first, showing how- at least I was taught."

The Joes nodded, somewhat uneasy taking advice from Halle, and circled around the two. Halle folded her arms, and watched him silently with a bored expression. Suddenly, she attacked, a drop kick, and then as soon as her feet connected with his chest, she pushed off. Snake Eyes stumbled, and the battle began. They exchanged kicks, jabs, and complex moves. Halle was desperate to prove herself, making her not think, and resulted in Snake Eyes hanging her upside down again. Halle glared at him, and the Joes started to laugh, when Halle pulled Snake Eyes' leg out from underneath him. Halle slipped her foot from his grasp and did a backhand-spring. Then she helped Snake Eyes up, and the Joes looked between the evenly matched people.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were a ninja, Love," Heavy Duty spoke, and Halle smirked.

"Snake here likes to hang me upside down. Unfortunately, for him, I'm not good at escaping, and kicking his butt." Snake Eyes shook his head, and Halle folded her arms.

"So who's first?" Halle grinned, and the Joes took a step back, it was fun times now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Joes are getting training now! and if you all have questions, i'll try and answer them, just PM me, i'll answer as quickly as i can, and Winter Break for me is on Wednesday. And i'm trying to make the story go along, without revealing to much, and so yeah, if you want me to go faster, or have ideas, just PM, or review. Yeah, review, please!<strong>


	6. Black Ops Outs

**I do NOT OWN GI JOE, GI JOE RISE OF COBRA, OR ANYTHING ELSE! Also, I don't own Haywire, she belongs to the Last-Babylonian, and they gave me permission to write her in a bit in here. You should read the Last-Babylonian's stories, they're REALLY REALLY good, after you read mine that is. And review, yeah, reviews would be good**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Joes soon learned to get lost on the way to Halle and Snake Eyes lessons. Halle and Snake Eyes stared each other down, and people started to file in, when a voice shouted, "General on deck!" Halle stood at attention, and Hawk smiled and said, "At ease. Corporal Jackabae, I have a mission for you. Halle well briefed on this assignment, she's going with Ripcord, Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Heavy Duty, and Breaker. Snake Eyes, come with me."

Snake Eyes nodded, and followed Hawk out. Ripcord took Halle by the arm and said, "Alright! Welcome to the team, when do we move out?"

"In thirty minutes," Breaker answered, and tapped on his device. Halle nodded, and slipped her arm out from Ripcord's grasp. He pouted, but walked toward room. Halle did likewise, and closed her room. Her first mission, Halle felt excitement bubble in her stomach, and she brushed back her bangs falling on her face.

Halle slid down from the door, and leaned against it. She breathed in and out, _Get a hold of yourself Hal, you haven't been like this in a long time_. Halle opened her eyes, and got up, she looked at her tattoo. Halle took a deep breath, and readied her footing. She jumped, and reached for her sword. Her hand wrapped around the pommel perfectly, and yanked it down. The blade seemed to shine, and Halle closed her eyes. She watched the long blade in her hands like she was afraid it would melt away, and Halle closed her eyes. There was no turning back now, and wherever she went, she was in for it, it was a true test of loyalty now, and Halle wasn't sure she ready to take that leap. Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling, and Halle picked it up. The lightweight sheath which Halle had crafted herself, brought back one of the only happy memories of her past, and Halle brushed back another stray strand of hair, before she slid her sword in. The dagger part still was sharpened, and Halle placed the thick leather top over it, protecting herself.

Halle sighed, and placed the sword on the ground. No doubt Snake Eyes knew of her sword, but Halle didn't worry. The only thing she worried about was the Joes getting hurt, they weren't apart of this, and they never would. Snake Eyes was involved since day 1 at the Arashikage, and Halle rubbed her temples. Her life was too complicated, to… much like Snake Eyes. They were both so alike, and yet three differences kept them apart.

Halle pulled her bag down, and changed into her army wear, the under armor shirt, gray baggy camouflage pants, and boots. Halle picked up her sword, debating whether or not to take it, and left it on her bed.  
>Halle walked out, shutting her door, and meeting in the information room. When she arrived, Heavy Duty was talking with Hawk, Ripcord and Scarlett chatting, and Duke sneaking nervous glances at Snake Eyes, who was sharpening his swords. Breaker was pulling up multiple images, and Halle sat against the panel. "So where exactly are we going?"<p>

"Russia, a nuclear explosion released something. We evacuate, and try and fight off the thing."

Halle nodded, and said, "So what is the fire power allowed?"  
>"That's my job love, we have fifteen minutes to get you equipped with the finest machinery we have. Follow me," Halle smiled, and followed him into the huge armory. She goggled at the sky high level of machinery, and Heavy Duty stopped, "Come on then, we haven't all day!"<p>

Halle shook her head, and jogged up to meet him. "Sorry about getting you in that lock," Halle whispered, finding the floor suddenly very interesting. "I've been tossed around harder, besides, Duke is the poor soul I feel bad for." Heavy Duty laughed, and Halle joined him, remembering Duke getting thrown on the floor fifteen times before Snake Eyes let him hit him.

"Ooh, what's this!" Halle asked, and she went to pick up a strange looking blaster. It was rectangular, and the size of a cereal box. She picked it up, and found it surprisingly heavy. Heavy Duty's expression hardened, "That is a proto-type, it's a blaster, and hasn't been tested in action."

Halle attached it to her belt, "Then let's test it," She shrugged, and Heavy Duty rubbed his forehead. "Now I know why Snake Eyes walks out when you walk in."

"Actually, no, that's not why." Halle frowned, the conversation taking a darker turn. Heavy Duty looked up curiously, "Then how? You just can't provoke somebody like that Love."

"Ancient history, it has nothing to do with you." Halle turned away, and started strolling up the artillery isles. She looked at a bottle of suspicious looking gel, and Heavy Duty walked up behind her, "That is bullet proof, water proof, and adaptive gel. When it touches a cloth, it hardens, and creates a lightweight level of unbreakable gel. At least, till you take off your shirt, because then, it becomes soft again."

Halle peered at the bottle, and then opened it. She smelled the non-odorous gel, and took some out experimentally, Heavy Duty stayed back, watching her as Halle smeared the gel on her shirt sleeve. When she drew back her hand, and then pressed the liquid, but found it rock solid. She raised her eyebrows, "Can I use this?"  
>"Be my guest, but don't blame me when you're on the plane." Heavy Duty nodded, and chose his weapons. When Halle finished applying the gel, she flexed and moved her muscles experimentally, testing their flexibility, and found it like a second skin. She saw the gel was a gray color, and seemed to be like under armor t-shirt, and Halle smiled, "Sweet, who devolved this?"<p>

"A mechanic, Hayley Rosenfield, she's a genius, and Hawk's considering taking her in, funny woman though. When I met her, she was a hyper, peppy girl that danced around when this was a success."

"I don't blame her for dancing around, this is incredible… I'd like to meet this- Haywire woman ," Halle tapped the jar, and sealed it. Heavy Duty chuckled, and said, "That fits her, but for some reason, I think she'll tire even you out."

"It doesn't take much HD to tire me out, but I just cover it up, and I think I'll stick with EMERK and the test subject," Halle said, picking up the light weight machine gun, and Heavy Duty grinned, "Right Love, now the mission."

Halle smiled, and walked out of the incredible room. When she arrived, everybody was already walking in the jet. Halle looked at Heavy Duty, and sprinted to meet them. Halle arrived next to Scarlett, who gave a slight nod. Halle grinned, and put her guns up.

"Halle," Scarlett asked in a tight voice, Halle gave a 'hmm,' to let Scarlett know she was listening. "Where's your vest?"

Halle smiled, and pulled at her shirt, "Right here," Scarlett rolled her eyes, and glared at Heavy Duty, "You let her into Rosenfield's tech? That girl acts like she drinks fifteen cups of coffee per hour!"

Halle smirked, "Are you mocking me Scarlett?" She asked sarcastically, and Scarlett relaxed, "I might be, come on, Russia here we come."

Halle and Scarlett filed in, and sat down next to each other. Snake Eyes watched Halle closely, and Halle could almost feel his sharp gaze. Halle closed her eyes, and leaned against the side wall, a test was about to come, a test of loyalty.

…

Halle didn't realize she had feel asleep, but when she looked up, she saw strange scenery flashing underneath her. Halle rubbed her eyes, and saw others transfixed in their devices one way or another. It was too quiet, something was wrong. Snake Eyes was meditating, and Halle stood up, before something flashed in her mind.

"Um Snakes, where are we?" Snake Eyes' head snapped up from his meditating, and he got up. When he looked out the window, he looked around, and snapped something open on his fore arm. Halle looked at him, completely confused, that scenery looked almost like… Japan. Halle looked at Snake Eyes, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, and nodded. Halle clenched her fists, she wasn't going back, not without a fight.

"Halle, is something wrong," Scarlett asked, and Halle tentatively went and touched her shoulder. Her hand flashed through her, and Halle took a surprised step backward.

"It's a set up, Snakes, we've been set up," Halle whispered, and then the sides of the walls opened. Green gas poured out, and Halle recognized it. She looked at Snake Eyes, and started to cough. Her world started to spin, making it seem blurry and misshapen, when even Snake Eyes' figure became blurry and mixed, Halle's legs gave way. She fell on the floor, and distantly heard Snake Eyes falling as well. Halle coughed again, before her spinning world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Cliff hanger, don't worry, i will try and update soon, and <em>please<em> R&R, :D vale!**


	7. Ghosts in Mountains

Chapter 7

Snake Eyes nearly groaned aloud when he woke up. Whatever had happened, the Joes, what did they do? Snake Eyes couldn't tell if they were different or not, but he had sensed something was off, now it was all his fault. He pushed himself up, only to find his right wrist not as flexible.

He looked down to see a hand cuff, but then why… Snake Eyes' eyes followed the hand cuff, and saw another limb, Halle was connected to him. Great, that would make getting out even harder. In fact, when Snake tried to wake Halle, but she didn't even stir. _Perfect, I'm connected to an unconscious Shadow Dragon._ Snake Eyes looked at her curiously, and saw something different, instead of her military attire; she was dressed like she used to be.

_Her people came for her, and wanted me as well_, _why?_ Snake Eyes closed his eyes, and suddenly Halle groaned. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked, before she jumped up, nearly taking Snake Eyes' arm out of its socket. Halle was yanked down though by Snake Eyes arm. She landed with a yelp and looked around. She groaned again, and then raised her arm and Snake Eyes. He looked at her with a bored expression, and Halle said, "It had to be you I'm stuck with!"

***I assure you, the feeling is mutual*** Snake Eyes signed, and Halle glared at him. Then she just put her other hand on her forehead and rubbed it. "Come on Snakes, you're the ninja, get us outta here!"

***But I am not the only one dressed as so*** Halle just looked at him, and then down, and then up again. Her black clothing was a special design, a black shirt that hung loosely around her shoulders, but stopped just before her abdomen, a style of black Capri's trousers, cut just below her knees, and red and black knee high sandals. Her tattoo shown clearly and he realized that the loose neck could be adjusted so it covered her mouth and partially her nose. **(1)** Halle curled into a ball and rolled over, "This. Is. Not. Happening," She sounded mad, not shocked. Suddenly she uncurled, and crouched next to Snake Eyes.

"What happened to them? The Joes I mean, somebody went to a lot of trouble to find us. I just- don't think I could live with the fact that we- we're responsible-," Halle's words were choked by a sob, and Snake Eyes felt awkward, he wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her. Tentatively, he stroked her back, and Halle jumped, before she just looked at Snake Eyes tiredly. "I am stuck here, with you, no idea where we are, and we are stuck together!"

Halle cursed him, this cell, and the hand cuffs. Snake Eyes got up, and looked around the lit up, no possible escape cell. Halle tried to fold her arms, but Snake Eyes' limp hand started to go near her, and she stopped. "I can't believe I'm stuck with an Arashikage," She muttered, and Snake Eyes wanted to speak out in contempt, retort, or hold her out again by the foot. They had to work together, and Snake Eyes signed** *listen you, we're stuck together, and if we want to get out, we are going to have to work together.***

Halle groaned and fell backwards, covering her eyes, before sitting up. "Fine, but if make one snide sign, I don't care what you, or the Joes think, I will kick you. It's bad enough I'm stuck in this, I can't even get out of it!"  
>Snake Eyes glared at her, and got up, pulling Halle up as well.<p>

"So what does the genius Snake Eyes have in mind? Wait a minute, we can't escape."

***Do you ever shut up?***

"Not when I'm awake no," Halle retorted, and looked around. "If there is a god, he hates me," She muttered, and took a step back, knocking Snake Eyes backward. He put out his arms to balance, and Halle fell over top of him, making both of them fall on each other. Snake Eyes let out a breath as Halle lay on top, and her face inches away from his. Before Snake Eyes could get up, Halle rolled off of him, and stared up at the low ceiling. Suddenly Halle got up, and then fell back down thanks to his unenthusiastic get up. "Dude," Halle yelled, and got up again, this time forcing Snake Eyes up. "Look at the ceiling, there's a light there."

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes, and winced when Halle smacked him. "We can rig an explosive, and blow the door open!" Snake Eyes looked at her, before nodding slightly, this was a good idea, at least as smart as Halle could get. "Only one problem, how do we get up there?"

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes, and picked up Halle by her other foot. "Dude, this is not the time!" Smirking, Snake Eyes swung her up so Halle was balanced by using Snake Eyes as a stand, his arm as a beam, and his hand cuffed arm as a brace. Halle looked down, "Who knew Arashikage were smart."

Snake Eyes glared at her, and then swayed a bit, making Halle wobble. "Dude, again, not the time, seriously! Stop retorting with actions like hanging me upside down and nearly making fall off," Halle snarled and removed the light cover with one hand. Snake Eyes started to weaken under her weight, but Halle pulled on his arm. "Hey Snakes, it's done," She said, and Snakes moved.

"Hey, hey- ahh!" Halle shouted as she started to fall. Snakes caught her. Halle gasped and clutched Snake Eyes, before realizing it was him. She scrambled off of him, and brushed back a loose strand of hair.

"Thanks, I guess," Halle glanced at Snake Eyes before a blast shattered the ceiling and part of the wall. Rocks rained on them, and Snake Eyes covered them, a dull, aching pain where a rock hit the soul of his shoe. They looked up, it was a bit too easy, and Halle voiced his suspicions, "Why would somebody go to so much trouble to get us here if we just blew down a rock cell?" Snake Eyes got up, yanking Halle up as well. Halle opened her mouth to yell at him, but he covered her mouth before a word slipped out. Halle nodded and bit him. Even through his glove, it hurt, and Snake Eyes winced slightly. Halle smirked and stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly guns whirred and held Halle and Snake Eyes at gunpoint. Halle put up her hands, forcing Snake Eyes to do the same. "Just deal with it Snakes," Halle whispered, and Snake Eyes straightened, he was starting to shift and dislocate the bones in his hand, a skill to slip his hand out. Suddenly a voice sliced through the guns, making Snake Eyes freeze, "Don't bother Brother, those bonds will blow up if a hand is missing, or if hacked into. It's a blow not even you or the entire Joe base could take. It could kill an entire city."

"Great, plan B Snakes?"

"I never thought Dragon Tongue had a plan B," Storm Shadow's voice daunted over and Halle sighed, "Stormy, I know you don't have a spine."

"You're pushing you're life line to snap."

"But I'm gonna die anyway right? Life is short-,"

"Then don't make it shorter." Storm Shadow hissed, and Snake Eyes racked his mind on how to escape.

"Yeah well at least I can say Snakes and I will go out on a bang." Snake Eyes felt Halle move her wrist against his, a symbol that she would fight. Snake Eyes had to give her credit, she never moved once.

"Only I have the honor of killing him."

"Oh right, you don't kill women right? At some Arashikage have honor. Somewhat," Halle added smugly, and Snake Eyes closed his eyes, she was keeping Storm Shadow talking, and yet when she insulted him, it made Snake Eyes want to hit her.

"I'm reconsidering it girl."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion-," Halle called Storm Shadow something unpleasant, and he swept from the shadows. He pressed his blade to her throat, and Halle remained calm, her back muscles not even tensing against Snake Eyes.

"If you reconsider, you will be hunted to extinction." Halle threatened, and Snake Eyes couldn't see his expression, but knowing him- he was smiling.

"Not half as a bad as you Dragon," Storm Shadow retorted, and Halle tensed, that was the signal, and Storm Shadow was on the ground. Snake Eyes spun around, kicking the gun out of three guard's hands, and then flipping out of the way. Halle yelled in surprise, and flipped with one hand, landing back to back with Snake Eyes. She held a blade in her hand, and it held the Arashikage symbol. Snake Eyes smirked, Halle had taken Storm Shadow's blade, and suddenly Halle's hand flashed out, stopping a laser from striking. It bounced off the blade and hit the nearest person. Halle forced the blade into Snake Eyes' grip and yelled, "You need it more than me!"

She faced Storm Shadow, and Snake Eyes blocked and killed three men before Halle fell against him. Snake Eyes turned to see a long cut down the side. Halle looked up at Snake Eyes, her eyes glazed in pain, before turning them, and delivering a kick to the guard about to shoot. Her movements were almost animal, and she grabbed a gun. Snake Eyes focused on Storm Shadow, who still unnerved him to look into the black bottomless eyes.

They fought viciously, and Halle suddenly stopped firing. Snake Eyes was distracted at the moment, and saw that all the guards were killed. Suddenly a sound of a blade whistling through the air jolted Snake Eyes into the battle. Storm Shadow was more balanced this time, more experience, and fought viciously, even blocking Halle's furious kicks. Storm Shadow's eyes glinted and met his blade against blade. Twisting down, he used a technique that sent Snake Eyes' blade sailing and it scattered across the floor. At the same time, Storm Shadow delivered a hard kick to Halle's side, sending her flying partially. Halle cried out in pain as her shoulder popped out of its socket, and she landed on the ground. Halle struggled to get up, but Snake Eyes stepped in front of her, trying to distract Storm Shadow.

Snake Eyes looked down at Halle, and rage fueled him. Suddenly Halle was by his side, fighting Storm Shadow back, and a cut appeared along his cheek. Snake Eyes looked over and saw Halle swinging a kyokestu shoge, and with it, the pair forced Storm Shadow against a wall. Snake Eyes raised his sword to deliver a death blow, when Halle's hand snaked out and stopped the blow from happening. "No he's mine!" She yelled, and drop kicked his head, slamming it against the wall and he collapsed.

Halle got up off the ground, and put a hand on her hip, "Okay ninja, I did my good deed, now get us out of here."  
>Snake Eyes couldn't help but smirk at how fast Halle had snapped back, and he looked up. Pressing his visor, he saw it was a huge room, like a testing room. Perhaps it was a test, Halle looked around, and he saw she had the same thought.<p>

"Was- was this a test?"

He shook his head, and pointed at her arm, and Halle nodded "Yeah, if I got a wound like this, they would have stopped." Halle didn't touch the oozing wound, but her features were slightly tense in pain. Snake Eyes picked up her kyokestu shoge and swung it, gaining speed before releasing it upward, and it hitched on something.

Halle picked up the sword and held it awkwardly, before handing it to Snake Eyes. "It's Arashikage, you beat him, and so it's yours. I wished I had brought-," Halle stopped, and ducked down. Snake Eyes narrowed his eyes; something had been given to Halle by her clan.

"Come on Snakes, and don't worry about Storm Shadow." Snake Eyes covered his hand on helping her climb the chain, and Halle held up their hands. "This is the only exception Snakes for you to hold my waist."

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes and just held out his hand. Halle winced slightly when she took it, and Snake Eyes held her into his chest.

"Snakes, a bit close," Halle's voice was muffled thanks to being held so close. Snake Eyes felt the chain start to end, and he looked down, tapping Halle's back. She looked up, and then craned her neck. "Got it," She wheezed and unsheathed the sword. Snake Eyes held her firmly while she made a whole somewhat off of the kyoestu shoge. The rocks fell down, and Halle sheathed the sword. Snake Eyes pushed her toward the hole, and she scrambled up. Snake Eyes followed, and collapsed, shaking on the ground.

Halle lay down next to him, and they shared a gaze before she broke away. "Come on, we better start to move, after all, we're stuck like this aren't we?"

Snake Eyes nodded, and tried to remember a base somewhere close. He looked around, and saw that they were in the middle of the Kumamoto mountain ridge, and far from society. But not from the Black Dragon clan. Halle sucked in a breath when she realized _where_ she was. She looked at Snake Eyes, and said, "They let us escape didn't they?"

He nodded curtly, and started to walk along the slopes of the green hillside mountains. There was clear air that sharpened his senses and brought him back to the place where he grew up. Halle seemed to be weighed down by every step, trudging toward her fate. Snake Eyes didn't know if this was the right thing to do, it could get both of them killed.

Suddenly the hillside turned steep, slanting upward, and Halle started to shake from not having treatment. Snake Eyes stopped, and offered his hand in helping and Halle slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine," She snapped shakily, nerves and just being around each other made them both irritable. Snake Eyes turned away and sped up, making Halle run to keep up. They stopped at the top, and gazed down the slope, there was no path, but the huge domed, ancient Japanese architecture style dojo, that towered up to five stories. There was a pavilion in the center where all training went on, it spanned nearly 500 feet squared and the black tiled roof was still in good shape.

The dojo mansion was nestled in the middle of a valley, and Snake Eyes began to walk down. "Wait," Halle called, and he stopped, looking at her curiously. Halle chose her words carefully as she spoke and said, "It might be better if we stayed away from there." Snake Eyes rolled his eyes and signed ***don't tell me you're afraid of your own clan. That's shameful even for Dragons.***

Halle's nostrils flared and she said in a tight voice, "Excuse me?" Before tackling Snake Eyes and sending those crashing down the hillside. Snake Eyes twisted around, and at the same moment, he was slammed into a tree. "Don't insult me," Halle hissed and he realized their faces were inches apart. Halle got off of him, and stood up. Snake Eyes glared at her and with a wince, stood up as well.

"Well come on Arashikage, we approach my clan together, or not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, R&amp;R people, and the one thingy was for this,- This is what i based Halle's costume off of, except subract the gloves (For the moment) and for the orange put in red. :D Vale!<strong>

(1)

.com/thumblarge_


	8. Choices

**Chapter 8**

Knives were holding Halle and Snake Eyes as bay. "So kind of you to stop by cousin, but you brought an enemy." Red Dragon hissed, he paced, running his costume blade over the ground, making sparks and scars in the rocks.

"But I want to know why, why are you back?"

"I'm not here to regain the Shadow Dragon Clan Red, I'm family." Halle repeated tieredly, the blood loss made her weak, and poor Snake Eyes was in worse shape. After the came outside the walls, they attacked the two, till Halle came forward, but they beat Snake Eyes to near death. He was barely conscious, and his head lolled against Halle's. They had removed his mask, and his blond hair was bloody.

"What you speak is true, but family doesn't turn their back on one another."

"Red, you survived that battle, and my father didn't. His last words were toward the clan, he told me to uphold my honor by never lying, by not loosing myself. Well I had to find myself first, and I couldn't do that here. They say that a dying man's words are the wisest things they will ever say in their life. Would you have me dishonor his memory and not follow through with his wishes?" Red Dragon hesitated, before slamming his hands down on the arms of her chair.

"You could have told us where you went, we could have helped you."

"I thought at the time that the only way to find oneself was to turn on everything I knew! It was the view of a twelve year old Red, what else can you expect?"

"You could have come back, you could have helped us rebuild. Then we had Cobra, Cobra was a savior, Cobra was our-,"

"Desise, you have it too! The Arashikage are infatuated with it, and so are you! I thought Dragon's had honor," Halle yelled, they were going to die now, that was for certain.

"Cobra made us stronger, Cobra is all! We can fight and never die, we can-,"

"You're insane," Halle concluded, and Red started to laugh histerically. Red Tooth as he was once known as, Red Tooth, the cousin only three years younger, Halle's partner in crime, her best friend, her family, started to laugh hysterically. He fell to the ground laughing, his features stretched, until he was still. Then he got up mechanically, being controlled by something else. Suddenly wind blew the trees and Halle looked up. It wasn't the Joes she realized with a sinking heart, it was Cobra.

"Do you know how touching it is to see my daughter living by her dead father's last words? Or perhaps I should say- presumed dead," Halle's eyes widened and her father stepped forward.

"Killing those who would have sided with you was too easy, but then you escaped, and it was hard to track you. I finally had a pilot get into GI Joe, and he was the man who flew you here. Yet he weakened to fly before your other friends could get on, but before, I had the attention of the Cobra Commander. He made our clan great, and now I will kill the final piece keeping me from triumph. Though I think I will have the Arashikage killed first."

Halle struggled against the bonds, and suddenly in a flash, she and Snake Eyes were being lifted into the air, and into a jet. Halle swivled her head around, and saw somebody she had never expected, "Stormy! Seriously, as much as I apreicate this, why'd you save us?"

"You are with Snake Eyes, and I took an oath to kill him, and that is a true test of who is better. It will not be a simple slit of the throat- no, it will be a battle to test each others strength and find the greater warrior."

"Oh right, that whole land, air, and water test right? It was customary for your clan to work as two sword brothers, ours were a brand."

Storm Shadow turned around from the controls, "You know much for your little use of training. You would be intresting to teach-,"

"Nuh-huh ninja, I am not getting involved in that again. I know all I need to know. Can you release these hand cuffs please? They're bothersome," Halle asked him and Storm Shadow lazily throwing a shrewkin and cutting the ropes. Halle rubbed one wrist, and untied her legs. She got up, and check Snake Eyes. His blue eyes glazed in pain as he tried to focus on Halle's face, there was a welt on the side of his head along with a gash. Cuts and slashes covered his body, and his hair was matted from blood and soot. Halle was shock and she flinched before delicately untying his wrists. Then moving to his feet, she looked up at Storm Shadow.

"You suffer from injuries yet you try to tend to a rival clan. Why?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not from a rival clan anymore. I'm an outcast, it's best that way, and Snakes is a Joe, he and I got into the mess, and we're getting out alive."

"Touching, but you both will die unless you get medical attention."

"Then step on is Stormy," Halle turned and he rolled his eyes, but he pressed the dial and the speed burst knocked Halle into Snake Eyes legs.

"Do you have a med kit?" Halle asked, and Storm Shadow folded his arms, "I stole this, the crew took the med kit out. It's Cobra, if you're weak, you die, this ship is for dumping the bodies."

"That's- comforting. By the way, where are we going?"

"I'm setting you down in the GI Joe base."

"How?" Halle asked, and Storm Shadow smiled. "You give me the code."

"No, I won't do that."  
>"I don't think you have a choice, Snake Eyes is dying."<p>

Halle ran a hand through her hair, and then looked at him, "Exactly Stormy. Honor, just set us outside the base, you've infiltrated it, right?"

Storm Shadow and Halle glared at each other before he said boredly, "You would be the best student I would have taught Dragon Tongue. I will say yes only if you allow me to train you."

Halle glanced at Snake Eyes, who touched her arm slightly and gave a short shake of his head. "Why do you align yourself with them Stormy? You don't exactly fit in do you? I always thought that the test of land, air, and water was a completion yes, but it went till one collapsed from exhaustion, or both qualifying equally."

Storm Shadow laughed without humor, "Do you or Snake Eyes fit in at the Joes? And no Dragon Tongue, it is not so, Snake Eyes and I fight on each terrain to the death. By the last test, there is only one survivor. You have much to learn, now what is your answer, you both will die if you don't give me one answer."

Halle sighed, "You win, I will train, but I will not call you sensei, and only if you quit Cobra completely. I won't quit the Joes, but I will train with every spare time I have. And any contact with Cobra, well you've felt my drop kick haven't you? Or Snake Eyes and I can die, and you can watch your only chance at reclamation of honor slip away."

Storm Shadow smirked, and said, "I agree to your terms, of course, you must agree to mine, you will train with me every free moment you have, nobody will find out of this, and you will train till I believe you are ready. You will refer to me as Storm Shadow, not as Stormy, and you will train at my signals. Do you agree?" Halle hesitated, before she held out her hand, and Storm Shadow shook it with a vise grip. Halle glanced down, she hoped that their lives were worth it.

"Welcome apprentice," Storm Shadow smiled, and Halle avoided his gaze. He handed her something, and she saw was Snake Eyes' cowl. She nodded slightly, and found Snake Eyes' blue gaze locked onto hers. Halle smiled softly, and placed his cowl in his lap. Suddenly the plane sloped downward and it landed on a sand dune. Storm Shadow opened the ramp, and Halle got up. Gently as she could, she put Snake Eyes' arm around her shoulder and limped down the ramp. Exhaustion, pain, and simply Snake Eyes weighed her down. Once Halle stepped on the sand, the ramp closed. Snake Eyes looked at her dully and Halle looked down, "Snakes, if we die, it's his fault."

Snake Eyes shook his head, and Halle looked at him in concern, "What the heck Snakes? The entire time you have been 'no' without telling me why."

Snake Eyes shook his head again, and Halle groaned. "It would be so much better if you stopped sneaking cake at night," She told him, and Snake Eyes glared at her. She looked ahead, avoiding his gaze when a voice rang out, followed by motors, "Corporal Halle Jackabae and Snake Eyes, halt!"

Halle stopped and smiled weakly in relief when she saw Heavy Duty and General Hawk with soldiers coming over the hillside. Scarlett, Ripcord, Duke, and Heavy Duty spilled out. Halle tried to walk toward them, but Heavy Duty caught them. Halle's eyesight started to get blurry, and she and Snake Eyes were being separated. "No wait, don't hack- or break. They'll explode…" Halle closed her eyes, and let sleep overcome her pain, problems, and worries that had happened over the past two days.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHE. i've updated again, god it feels good to get back in the groove again (i have had a writers block for a bit) and Halle is now Storm Shadow's apprentice! *gasp*! R&amp;R, and there will be Haywire in the next chapters :D <em>vale!<em>**


	9. Author's Note

**This is an Authors Note, sorry, i hate those too.**

**I just want to say that since my laptop cracked, the screen did anyway, that i won't be updating too soon. In fact, at this moment, i'm in school, and recieving a dark look from the teacher. I apologize, and my world is cast into darkness, and until my laptop is reclaimed, my stories won't have any new chapters. But you should still review, don't stop doing that- ever. i am really really sorry for you guys, but at the moment, i'm writing with pen and paper. So until then, vale~**

***beafstew***


	10. Recovery

**So i have a new computer! (partially, i have another screen (a complete dinosaur) hooked up. I can't take it with me everywhere, so ever spare moment I'm typing... or playing lax. So i will update, but it will be slower :(**

**Hope you enjoy Halle, oh, and Haywire is now apart of my story. Oh, i guess i need to say this, I DON'T OWN GI JOE RISE OF COBRA!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Snake Eyes woke up in a hospital, and for the first time with his mask off. He looked over to see his wrist still connected with Halle's, who had a cut that was stitched on the side of her right temple. Snake Eyes looked down, pain ran through his veins, but he would live, they just stung. He was sore though all over, and an IV was hooked up to his arm. He remembered everything up to walking down the mountain, and he glanced at Halle again. She was asleep, her heart monitor still regular, but bruised as well. Snake Eyes looked around, he wouldn't stay here much longer, but he couldn't exactly take Halle with him.

Sighing without a sound, Snake Eyes closed his eyes, trying to meditate and get into a state of mind that he had once had before. Suddenly the door opened and a girl bounced in. Snake Eyes' eyes widened when he looked at the neon clad woman that had seemed to be bouncing off the walls. She had blond hair and traffic con neon highlights. All he could do was stop himself from groaning and rolling his head away from the colors that made his head ache.

"So this is the doctor's office! Oh my god," The woman nearly shouted, and Halle started to stir. Snake Eyes sat up, and the girl bounced over.

"Hey there, what happened to you guys?"

"Our family," Halle groaned, and the hyper woman hesitated, "What?"

Heavy Duty smirked, and said, "They're trained ninjas."

The woman started to bounce up and down in excitement, and Halle put an arm out to stop her bounces. "He is, I quit, now can you get these cuffs off Haywire?"

"Haywire? I like it," Haywire smiled and Halle smirked, "Just get these cuffs off. Everybody will be better off, Haywire."

"Okay, I need my lab, and I need to study these. What's his name?" She pointed at Snake Eyes, and Halle rolled her eyes, "Don't bother with him, he's a mute ninja that goes by Snake Eyes." Haywire seemed a bit overwhelmed by this, and Halle started to sit up, forcing Snake Eyes to do the same.

Haywire smiled and said, "You two are the cutest couple." Halle nearly fell of the bed, and her heart rate sped up very fast. She looked at the hyper woman as if she was crazy, which in Snake Eyes view, she was. "More like enemies. We don't get along at all."

"You two are a good team though," Heavy Duty added helpfully, and Snake Eyes glared at him. Haywire jumped behind Heavy Duty, and then scrambled to examine the hand cuffs. She opened her neon green duck tape bag, and slipped on humongous goggles and flicked it. Snake Eyes watched her curiously, and more Joes started pile in. Haywire turned around and then waved her arms in the air, "Well now we have party!"

She turned around and focused on the hand cuffs again, and Snake Eyes closed his eyes. Haywire gave a loud, "Yes!" Before flicking a switch on the bottom of the hand cuffs. The handcuffs loosened, and Snake Eyes started to slip his hand out, but Halle's hand snapped onto his wrist.

"Don't! Remember what- crap you don't remember. These will explode if a hand is missing, it will kill everybody. Haywire has to shut the power down." Snake Eyes nodded slightly, and Haywire watched them with raised eyebrows. She giggled slightly, and Halle rolled her eyes. "You and Snake Eyes would be a better couple. He's Arashikage," Halle shuddered, and Snake Eyes glared at her. ***You are Shadow Dragon. They're brutal, not even human.***

"Yeah well you them killing their masters do you?" Halle retorted, and Snake Eyes glared at her. Haywire looked between the two, and looked back at Heavy Duty. "They are past lover's right?"

Halle's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her hair, and Snake Eyes just closed his eyes to control his temper. "Just get the cuffs off," Halle snapped, and Haywire frowned. "Fine, that's a great way to treat your toy maker."

"You don't cross those lines, not even jokingly," Halle told her, and Haywire put her hands up like a shield. "Is she always this serious?"

"No," Breaker answered, and knelt by her. Between the two of them, the handcuffs snapped off. Haywire jumped up and did a victory dance, and the Joe laughed. Halle cracked a smile, and Heavy Duty picked up the handcuffs. "Welcome to the Joes Haywire. Come on, let these two rest."

Haywire smiled and started to bounce up and down again in excitement, and the Joes all laughed, even Snake Eyes gave a slight smile at the woman's excitement. "I'm in the Jo-oes," Haywire started to chant and did a dance. Halle even laughed at that one, and Haywire was the last on out the door. She turned around to close it, and Halle whispered, "Thanks." Haywire nodded, and bounded out the door.

"So Snakes, what do you remember?" Halle asked cautiously, and Snake Eyes looked at her, ***Up to your clan, everything else is blank, why?***

"Nothing important happened, unless you count you being beaten, and then my cousin, Red Tooth, flying us to just outside the base."

Snake Eyes nodded, despite the bile rising in his throat at that name, knowing that it was like Red Tooth to help Halle naturally, that was the only Dragon that Halle was friends with. She closed her eyes, sitting backwards and yawning, before resting again. Snake Eyes watched the ceiling and he wondered what else had happened to them.

…

Halle awoke to the doctors, and closed her eyes, if her life was bad before, it was about to get worse. Storm Shadow was now a mentor, and to save their lives, oh what did she do! She saved a life, that's what she did. Halle couldn't blame herself for that- yes she could, she should have known that they were fakes; she should have seen that they were holograms. If she had, she and Snake Eyes could have bailed out, and they could have been safe.

"Second time in a hospital in a month isn't a good thing Corporal, what happened out there?" General Hawk asked as he walked in.

Halle sighed, "Sir, it's a long story."

"I have nothing better to do, and you can't go anywhere at the moment," Hawk reminded Halle, and she rolled her eyes mentally.  
>"Fine, Snake Eyes and I saw that the team was actually holograms, and then knockout gas poured in through the walls. We woke up in a cell with handcuffs, and we blew apart the walls. Then we were attacked, we prevailed. Then when we saw where we were, I was near my clan. We walked there, and outside the walls, we were attacked, Snake Eyes was beaten brutally, and then we were tied together. We awaited my- I mean, Black Dragon, when an old friend untied us. There, we escaped and the friend dropped us in the dessert."<p>

"Quiet a story, but that doesn't explain why they would leave you."

"I told my friend to go; I knew that he had to go. He wouldn't fit in here," Halle said cautiously, and Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He- um, is I guess you could call a free-lancing soul. Whoever has the highest bid- Cobra or Joes, it doesn't matter to him. It was a favor for something I did for him."

"I see, and does your friend have a name?"  
>"It's kinda classified Sir. He won't attack, and he didn't know I was a Joe. But my friend's name brings bad luck, so we call him Shadow."<p>

"So this Shadow is more like a mercenary." Hawk asked, and Halle thought about it before nodding slightly, "I guess so, but Sir, when can I get out of here?"  
>"You could get out right now if you wanted to."<p>

"Okay, thank you sir."

"And Halle- I hope this Shadow didn't make a deal with you."

"Why would he?" Halle asked Hawk and he frowned. "Because I know how mercenaries work."

"Perhaps, but not Shadow Dragon mercenaries sir. I grew up with him; he's like a brother to me." _An abusive one, at least._

Hawk smirked, "Perhaps, but just stay sharp. And your lessons with Snake Eyes continue once he's out of the bed."

"Sir we've briefed each other on moves, I don't see any reason to continue."

"The reason is, Corporal Jackabae, that you and Snake Eyes are the best team we've ever had working together. Not many can survive that type of brutality."

"Not many have such pasts setting two beings against one another. If it wasn't for the handcuffs, and if one of us were to die, well we couldn't haul each other around everywhere, Snake Eyes and I would have ripped each other apart."

"Fix it Corporal, I told you that you are working with him. I will speak to you two later." Halle sulked as Hawk walked out before sliding off the bed. She rubbed her wrist, glad to not have to be so near him again and looked for a fresh set of clothes. A grey tank top and grey military camo pants were neatly set on a chair. Snake Eyes watched her with narrowed eyes, and Halle stuck her tongue out at him. Snake Eyes pouted, and Halle couldn't help a snicker escape her lips.

"I _knew_ you were always pouting. It must be hard to admit help."

***I find it strange that this 'Shadow' has no name, and you don't care to mention Red Tooth to the Joes.***

Halle didn't reply. Red Dragon had beat him in a competition once, and he had never forgotten it. "Snakes, you're just jealous, now go away." Halle scolded him as she closed the curtain and changed quickly; wincing slightly and rubbing the stitch traveling up her arm. Yet another scar and painful memory to the collection. Halle opened the curtain and rolled her eyes at Snake Eyes watched her leave. Halle laced up a pair of her boots on the floor and glared at him.

When she walked out, she could feel Snake Eyes' daggers in her back. Halle looked at the mirror in the hall, and she looked pretty good despite what she just went through, she needed to take a shower, she needed to grab her jacket and brush her hair.

Halle snuck through the halls until she got into her room. There she showered quickly, brushed her teeth multiple times, and then collapsed on her bed. She stared up at the gaping hole in her ceiling and chuckled slightly. Then she got up, and switched into a pair of comfy, well washed, slim jeans, her black t-shirt, and her leather jacket. Then grabbing a simple pair of running shoes, Halle checked her reflection. She was back to normal, at least on the outside, but on the inside, she was eating herself up.

She never should have made that deal, it was costing her, and her soul was becoming hollow. Rubbing her neck slightly, she stepped out of her room and into the hallway. She debated whether or not to step into the rec. room, but she found herself walking in and sitting by her friends.

"Hey there," Duke said cheerfully, and they all jumped when a blast echoed down the halls. A large shout traveled shortly after, "-Good for nothing- curse this glump!"

"What the heck-,"

"It's Haywire, she's been working on a way to keep Cobra in their cells," Breaker explained quickly. Halle nodded, and then thought about it. "Wait what?"

"Don't ask," Scarlett told her quickly and Halle turned to a playful punch on her arm.

"So what's going on with you and that Zen-master? He creeps me out," Ripcord shuddered, and Halle raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that anything has happened between me and Snake Eyes?"  
>"Well you did nearly die many times together right? There's gotta be <em>some <em>type of bonding."

Halle smirked, "If you mean handcuffs, yes. But he and I will _never _be friends, or even on good terms. We're brought up to kill each other on sight."  
>"Oh," Ripcord made a sound like a squeak and Halle rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to kill him, just take his self-esteem down a few notches. It's much more satisfactory."<p>

Her friends gave her a look, and Halle looked between them, "What?"

They all burst into laughter spontaneously and Halle couldn't help but laugh as well. Duke in-between laughs managed to say, "You are crazy girl."

"No- I'm competitive. It's only natural, for me at least."

"Do you always act this-,"

"TIMBER!" Halle shrieked with glee and jumped up before vaulting off the couch and into the wolf coming at her. She was covered in licks while she rubbed him furiously. Soon Timber had calmed down along with Halle to lick her face and then trot over to the couch and push Ripcord and Duke off, making room for Halle and himself. Halle sat with her legs in a cannonball like form and Timber rested his head on her feet.

"Wait a minute, don't we get a say in this?" Ripcord asked and Halle rolled her eyes, "Of course not! It's Timber's decision, and the wolf gets his way or he'll bite you."

Timber growled softly and another boom shook the halls. The Joes flinched before Duke and Ripcord sighed. They plopped themselves down on the floor and took up a video game controller while Halle connectively watched them. Suddenly a holler of glee and a blur of neon started to dance through the halls, passing through the rec. room and into the next hall chanting as it passed, "Success, Cobra Glue is a success!"

The Joes quieted and looked at each other in confusion and Duke and Ripcord characters were killed in a sad 'pew, pew, pew' sound. Suddenly Ripcord yelled in frustration, "Come on, we were beating the high score!"

"What is that game?" Halle asked, and the Joes returned to milling around as usual.

"Heroes," Ripcord answered while his eyes were glued to the screen. "Oh wow, come on give me a controller," Halle said and Duke tossed her a game control. Scarlett couldn't help but laugh, "Halle you should play _Assassin's Creed_."

"What? No thanks, I've had enough of assassins, ninjas, and anybody who uses kung-fu."

Ripcord and Duke snickered, giving Halle the edge to slam both the two heroes' head together. Ripcord gave a shocked and heartbroken gasp. "Oh come on woman! Is there anything you're not good at?"  
>"Assassination, cooking, keeping my mouth shut, and using swords."<p>

Ripcord opened his mouth then closed it again, "Fine, you just _had _to be the ninja!"  
>"Actually, that's Snake Eyes job, I just haul his butt out of the fire."<p>

"Rhetorical question," Ripcord nearly yelled when Halle beat his character. The Joes burst into laughter and suddenly another person in orange neon sat down by Duke. "Hi, girls against boys?"

"I'm game," Halle said, not at all swayed by the sudden appearance of the small woman sitting cross legged by Duke.

"Whoa, where the heck did you come from Haywire?"

"Behind you silly. Besides, ninja girl and I will kick your butts," Haywire started to stick out her elbows as she furiously hit buttons with lightning speed. The Joes started to laugh here and there as they watched the battle in _Heroes_. Finally Ripcord threw Halle's character of a winged woman into Haywire's speed demon. The game announced that Duke and Ripcord had won, and Ripcord jumped up, dancing around.

"Yes, in your face Halle!" Ripcord kept on hollering and waving his arms in triumph when the game consul went flying. By instinct, Halle blocked it from connecting with Haywire and slammed it in the distant wall. Ripcord went silent.

Halle smiled widely and said, "Wait till practice Rip." His smile melted and he sat down, "Let me get back to you on that."

"Hey Haywire, can you build us another one?"

Haywire jumped up, "Yes, of course I can, I've been so bored- I'll get started right away. But Halle- you better have some gummi bears for me."  
>"Gummi bears?" Halle echoed and Haywire pouted. "Well I can't exactly work without sugar can I? It's near impossible!"<p>

"Sure- I'll get you gummi bears as soon as I get out of here," Halle said slowly and Haywire did a little dance in excitement before taking her leave.

Her mutterings of completely eccentric ideas drafted through the halls and Duke and Ripcord looked at Halle. "Did you just bribe her to make a game console more awesome than the old one by promising to get her gummi bears?"

"I think I did," Halle said in amazement, and the Joes burst into laughter. "Well life just got a bit more exciting here."

"I'll say, but-,"

A boom interrupted Breaker, and Halle stood up. "Well I got to go; I'm still tiered from my little adventure. See ya later guys, and Timber, give Ripcord his seat back." Timber whined but leaped off and trotted out. Halle got up and waved at them goodbye before heading into her room. _Well that wasn't so bad now was it?_

Halle sighed and relief as she closed the door, when a cold voice came from her bathroom.

"We start tomorrow Dragon Tongue."


	11. Gummi Bears Cost Too Much

Chapter 10

"Come on Sir, Snake Eyes is- or was, allowed to leave whenever he wants!"  
>"The answer is no Corporal."<p>

"I have a right to leave the base sir, it could be considered a hostage situation if you keep me here."

"Or perhaps protection from your family." Halle laughed dryly, "They can reach me, even in here. All it takes is one skilled, er; ninja and they can take me, or a Joe without a problem."

"Right," Hawk gave a grin, and Halle collapsed in the chair. "Please?" She asked in a small voice, and Hawk sighed. "Fine Corporal-,"

"Yes!" Halle jumped up and started to head out the door, when he continued.

"Halle, take care of yourself. You have until 1800 hours today."

"Thank you sir," Halle said, and headed out. Inside, she hoped that he would keep her in the facility, but she made a deal, and she would keep it.

"Halle!" A voice bubbled, and Haywire bounded over. "I made you a sword!"  
>"You did what?" Halle asked, and Haywire gave her a large smile. "Come on! So you know how you're a ninja-,"<p>

"Nope," Halle responded, not at all joking and Haywire stopped and pouted. "Well then that makes me look like a complete fool!"

Halle caved into her look of a complete five year old. "Okay I'm a ninja."

"Good, because I designed this special blade after looking at that one in your room."

"You went in my room?" Halle asked, mentally her hackles standing up. "Well yeah! I had to give you that game console, which by the way is epic, but anyway- what were we talking about?"

"A sword," Halle offered the conversation and Haywire smacked her forehead, "Oh yeah, so I saw it on the ground and I took a closer look. I'll show you!"

"Um… okay." Halle said uneasily and followed Haywire into her lab. She froze at the sign that was partly hanging off from explosions. 'The likelihood of you being in pain if you enter is higher than normal'.

"Is this sign legit?" Halle asked and Haywire read the sign and rolled her eyes. "Well duh, of course it's legit. Just ask anybody else who has stepped in to visit the toy maker." Haywire gave her a large, reassuring smile, but Halle smiled back uneasily.

"Okay," Halle said again and followed Haywire uneasily into her lab. Once inside, she gasped at how many projects she had going on.

"Good God Haywire, why the heck are you working on so many things?"  
>"I'm bored."<p>

"I failed robotics, no wait- I was thrown out of robotics. I threw a screw driver into one of the popular girl's computer screen," Halle confessed and Haywire giggled.

"I failed, well- sort of, actually I aced it. I was thrown out for making a flame throwing out-of-control-robot, but I also got the highest grade. And here," Haywire suddenly disappeared through her pile of trinkets, while Halle poked at something white and sticky with a screw driver.

"Here is your sword- oh no!"

Halle jumped in fear and the screw driver went flying out into the hall and stuck on the wall. "That was my crazy-glue-on-steroids!"

"Your what?" Halle asked, and Haywire covered the glump with a large fish bowl. "My Cobra glue. We can glue Cobra to their cells and they won't be able to get out, ever. That screw driver was my favorite!" Haywire and Halle stared at the punctured wall and the screw driver sticking out of it. Halle started to inch toward the door.

"Oh uh, sorry?" Halle asked, and Haywire smiled, "No worries I have more."

"You do? Of what, the glue or the screw drivers?"

"Both," Haywire said happily, and giggled.  
>Haywire pointed to a plastic bin filled to the top with screws drivers.<p>

"Yeah, oh wow you do."

"So here is your sword," Haywire told Halle and tossed her a weapon, and when the pommel landed in Halle's hand, a beam shot out. It extended and became long, like a hook sword but better. Halle wanted it badly, but that would mean giving in. Halle didn't give into that life anymore.

"So you like it!" Haywire asked excitedly, and Halle smiled. "Yeah I do, but the thing is, I can't take it. See, I have a messy family. Pretty much, if I use a sword like this, the creator and I get- well, dead. I might take that risk, but I don't want your head on a stake. Me, I'm already wanted- so here."

Halle handed the disappointed 23 year old back the sword. "It's amazing, but I won't endanger you, maybe Snake Eyes, but I'm too much of a hazard."

"Oh, well, skedaddle; I have to finish this light saber!"

Halle decided not to ask and just before peeked in to check on her. "I am really sorry," Halle apologized before closing the door.

Halle laughed when she observed the screw driver halfway through the wall and the white goo oozing out of the hole. It seemed to be frozen in place, and Halle did a quick tug on the handle. It was sealed shut, and Halle's eyes widened. If she was caught, would she be glued to a cell? No, because if she was found out, she would be dead.  
>Halle walked away from the lab and down the hallway, stopping to go into her room. She grabbed her bag; the little recording had a map lodged on the back, showing where she would meet Storm Shadow.<p>

She changed it into a pair of washed jean shorts and a white long sleeved shirt with a logo of 'Climb Every Mountain'. The contrast looked odd, but somehow with a pair of athletic shoes, Halle looked genuinely pretty. She stuffed her leather jacket, and the recorder into it. Halle walked through the halls till she got to the pit. There was a jeep there, and with Halle's name on it. Heavy Duty leaned against it, and like all men at the pit, looked Halle up and down. She rolled her eyes, and took the keys, purposely hitting his wrist. "Hey!" He yelped, and Halle put up her hand while the other snatched the falling keys out from the air.

"I needed to know whether or not you were a hologram."

"Relax, we've checked it over six times, there is nothing other than a Joe tracer on, and it's specialized so only Haywire can find you."

"That's- comforting, so how far am I allowed to wander?"

"You can't leave Africa." Heavy Duty told her, and Halle smiled as she climbed into the jeep. "Awesome, so am I alone?"

"Yes, but if you call for help, press this," Heavy Duty handed her a com and she put it in her ear. It was buried in her eardrum, and she smirked. "So I call, you all come?"

"You have thirty gallons of water, a week supply of food for six people and three hundred gallons of gasoline. Plus solar panels incase all else fails."

"Naturally of course," Halle laughed and put her hands on the steering wheel. Her knuckles were white yet she said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Heavy Duty gave the signal and the jeep was lifted until she surfaced in the desert. Halle gave one more wave back at the Joes before giving a trail of dust in her path. The jeep went fast enough that Halle was cool, and she followed the directions till she came to a place of ruins.

There, Storm Shadow was waiting for her, and the Nile flowed nearby. Halle stepped out, shielding her eyes from the glare and looked at the ninja clad in white. She walked into the place of ruins and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm here, let's get started."

…

Snake Eyes started to get out of the bed when the doctors pushed him back down. Snake Eyes glared at them, and relaxed. A joyful bark sounded in the doorway, and the doctors rushed toward Timber.

"No, go away Timber, he needs to rest!" Timber whined and turned away. Snake Eyes gave them a look of 'Are you kidding me!' The doctors chuckled and turned their backs. Quickly and as silently as he could, Snake Eyes started to detach the IV when a siren blared. The doctors pushed him back down, and Snake Eyes gave them a pleading look. "Motion detectors," a nurse explained and Hawk chuckled.

"Your worse than Jackabae Snake Eyes. She told me that I was holding her hostage if I didn't let her go outside."

Suddenly a faded piece of a memory came back to Snake Eyes, "I agree to your terms…" Halle's voice faded out, and Snake Eyes started to struggle to remember what happened.

She was agreeing to something… something that she had not mentioned. Snake Eyes needed to get out. Now.

Snake Eyes pushed past the doctors, taking out the IV and grabbing his shirt, slipping it over his head. Then he started to reach for his cowl when a needle plunged into his neck. Everything started to fade as the sedative started to flow through his veins.

…

Halle blocked another swipe at her face before twisting around and hitting Storm Shadow in the back of the knees. She hooked her foot underneath his ankle, trying to get him to collapsed. Of course, Storm Shadow had grabbed her ankle, slammed her into the sand and twisted it at an awkward angle.

"I could snap your foot right now, but it would diminish your worth. You fight with your feet, balance out and us your hands." Halle was sticky with sand thanks to wearing a sports bra and shorts, and dripping with sweat.

Halle would have retorted if not for the mouthful of Sahara sand in her mouth. Spitting out the sand, Halle moistened her cracked lips before struggling to flip backward. She started to push up with her hands, but she was slammed down by a quick and hard blow to her back. Halle gasped and got another mouthful of sand. Sweat dripped down her back, and shed from every pore in her body. Halle blinked the stars out of her eyes, and Storm Shadow chuckled softly by her ear. He still held and twisted her ankle, but his cheek brushed her hair.

"It is so pleasuring to beat you in fighting."

"Yeah, well wait for it-," Halle said after spitting out sand, and flipped over, slamming Storm Shadow onto the ground. "You haven't won yet," She said triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at him. Storm Shadow laughed, and despite the hard lock Halle had on him, he threw her over his head and into a stone relic.

"Actually Dragon Tongue, I have already won."

Halle got up, and rubbed her sore back. "You Arashikage have absolutely _no _manners."

"And you have no filter between your mouth and your brain."

"Storm- Shadow," Halle caught herself and continued, "I've grown up with that. You really think that I care? It's part of my charm."

"I thought you had none," Storm Shadow replied, and started to walk away.

"I could say the same for you," Halle called after him, and Storm Shadow turned around. "I do, but you haven't discovered it yet Dragon Tongue."

"And I never will, and-,"

"Lessons are over, I will give you one week to recover and keep the Joes- how would you put it? In the dark," Storm Shadow said and Halle opened her mouth to correct him, but he was already gone.

She sighed and picked up her bag and discarded shirt. She shuddered at the feeling of sweat and sand mixed together and she got into the jeep. The nearest town was about fifteen miles from where she stood; they had a hotel, check. Halle tried to shake off some sand before driving, she had only three more hours, and she needed to get some gummi bears. She checked the glove compartment, three hundred.

Putting it in her pocket, Halle walked into the fancy hotel. Or at least fancy for the small, poor town. The white stone is what stood out, and when Halle stepped inside, she placed money on the counter.

"One night, and- do you have, er, gummi bears?" She asked the attendant and he looked up, "Yes, yes, but they are one hundred dollars."

"One hundred freaking dollars!" Halle nearly yelled and he smiled like it was the greatest thing in the world. "I give you one hundred and ten, and two fifty for the hotel room."  
>"Look pal, I want a package this big," Halle showed him the size of a six inch bag and he nodded. "Alright, your total is three hundred dollars," Halle was about to correct him that it would be three ten, but she placed the cash down. He gave her the package, and Halle gave him a tense nod, trying to control her frustration.<p>

Quickly, she grabbed her bag, along with disconnecting all the power in the jeep, before walking into the room. Of course, all she would do was shower and change, and she saw it had a huge tub instead of a realistic shower Halle had hoped for. Shaking sand out of her hair, Halle closed the door on the attendant, not even bothering to say thank you. This place was out the wazoo fancy and definitely two hundred dollars for one night. A huge water mattress king sized bed stood in the center while a window let light flitter in. The wood was obviously mahogany and gold trimmed the ceiling. In fact, it could have been a tomb, especially since the tub was alabaster with silver around the edges. Halle groaned and lay down on the hand woven sheets, before getting up. A bath would be nice, and she started to fill up the tub.

She grabbed soap and poured it in, a perfume scent wafting up, and Halle hoped that it would fade in the trip back. Halle heard a knock at the door just as she started to undress and she slid her shirt back on. Opening the door, Halle was greeted with a cloth thrown at her head before the maids scurried down the hall. Halle nearly yelled in frustration and looked down. That shirt was actually nice, a pale yellow with a loose cut and a drawstring around the waist. Spaghetti straps were long, attaching to a low back, or was it the front?

Halle smiled and rubbed the extremely fine silk against her cheek. Throwing it on the bed, Halle locked the windows and doors before slowly lowering herself into the tub. After she had taken the soothing bath, Halle got out feeling extremely pampered, and found herself accustomed to the jasmine scent.

Running a towel through her hair, Halle put on the mini pair of shorts and slipped on the shirt. It was stylish, and not at all Halle. Yet she loved it, despite the long stitch on her forearm. Halle packed up everything, sad that she had to leave but started to make her way back to the Joes.

…

Halle arrived at the rec. room, now exhausted from her training with Storm Shadow. She lounged out on the couch, and the Joes chuckled slightly at her state.

Haywire bounced in, and ran toward Ripcord, but started to bounce up and down when she saw Halle. Halle held up the bag of gummi bears, and Haywire nearly yelled in excitement. She started to squeal in excitement when she opened it and started to inhale the gummies.

"Slow down," Halle said without opening her eyes. "You need some sugar, your too much of a party pooper!" Haywire said with an air of authority.

"I am a party pooper," Halle didn't deny it, and Haywire must have been making a face and the Joes laughed. "Awe, come on Halle, cheer up, you got out of the base."

"I just drove almost one hundred miles one way, and back the other. Then I got in a fight with a camel, and then I bought gummi bears that cost one hundred dollars, enjoy them please." Halle didn't lie about the camels, they spat at her after she honked at them.

Haywire nearly spewed out her gummi bears, and Halle sat up when a piece of gummi bear hit her.

"I feel loved," Haywire started to hug Halle tightly, and Halle rolled her eyes and flopped back down. Haywire pouted and then started to measure Halle, who didn't blink an eye.

"Trust me, I wasn't happy, but hey, I got a free silk shirt, nothing wrong with that," Halle was back to the state of near sleeping when Haywire snapped her fingers.

"I now have an idea," She laughed as she danced back into her room.

"How have you guys gotten used to that so soon?" Halle asked them, and Breaker smirked. "We excepted the nearly crazy creator; we can accept the ninja who can buy one hundred dollar gummi bears."

"That's- good, I guess," Halle said meekly but her insides twisted as a thought probed her mind._ But I'm also training with an enemy._

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you all for viewing my story, and yeah... speaking of viewing, REVIEW...<strong>

**_please!_ So pretty much, I've had a little trouble with writing Haywire, (thank you Last-****Babylonian) and yeah... pretty much, Vale and R&R!**


	12. How To Hide

Chapter 11

It was two weeks later that Snake Eyes was allowed out of the bed, but not even aloud to train, or do anything. The only thing bright that seemed in his eyes was Haywire, but then again, she just hurt his head as well. Halle avoided him even more than usual, something happened, if only he could remember what happened!

Snake Eyes stood up, and walked toward Haywire's room. There, there was music coming out from under the door, and a screw driver embedded in the wall with a strange ooze coming out. He tentatively opened the door to dodge a spring that bounced. There, Haywire was battling a machine, trying to shut it down, and Snake Eyes walked in. He tapped her on the shoulder before quickly killing the spazzing machine.  
>"Your handy to have around, what are you doing here?"<p>

Snake Eyes pointed at her before signaling, ***I need you to build a machine that will make me remember what happened with Halle***

Haywire did a quick jump and said, "Thank you ninja! I was trying to create something that would enhance peoples' abilities without being that armor that you guys wear." Snake Eyes nodded and asked, ***so you'll do it?***

"Well duh! That's my job here, now what I'll need is…" Haywire started to mutter ideas and equipment while Snake Eyes started to take in her lab. There were so many things that were looking like a success around the giant lab, and his eyes fell upon a tank. It was incredible, and Haywire saw where he was looking.

"Isn't it great? It lined with a hardened rubberlike outside, and the inside is a liquid mental, it's hardened and Cobra can't get inside with their pesky nano-mites."

Snake Eyes started to walk toward it, when Haywire said, "No, my baby is off limits! I haven't even finished making the seal in the canon! Now skit, I need to finish my stocked up out the wazoos weapons list!" Snake Eyes chuckled to himself and left the genius to do her work.

Snake Eyes sat in his room, and Halle's voice floated through his memory again, like a wisp of smoke. _"No, I won't do that."_

_What was going on!_ Snake Eyes cried out in his head, something, or someone, had forced Halle into something, but what? And who? Red Tooth, unlikely, but there were others. And what was Halle always disappearing to? _No, Halle is a Joe, she saved my life, and I expect her to make her own choices._

Snake Eyes tried to focus on his mind, not the world whirling around him. He started to delve into his own mind, when Timber trotted in. He nudged Snake Eyes before whining, and heading out the door. Snake Eyes cocked an eye, of course Timber decided to disturb his state of mind, it was what he did to get attention.

"Snake Eyes, your door is open," Halle informed him as she stood by the doorway. He looked at her, and Halle glared at him. "What is your problem?" She demanded.

***I'm not the one glaring am I?*** Snake Eyes asked her and Halle laughed, "I always know your expressions otouto," Halle taunted him, and Snake Eyes wondered how she could read him so easily. His face was hidden, and he never used rough movement, despite sometimes when he wished he could.

"It's the way you sign, and you straighten when I insult you. That's why Storm Shadow always gets into your head." Halle answered him after she laughed softly.

***Better?*** Snake Eyes asked, and Halle shook her head. "No, I can tell your trying, make it expressionless, and empty yourself of feeling." Snake Eyes closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind, a basic skill that most had mastered at an early age. Of course, he never had that advantage, and he was not the master's daughter.

"I can still see you trying too hard, and then of course Storm Shadow has always stressed you out, even when alive. Let go of all that."

Snake Eyes felt frustration flow through him, but he kept it contained. "Good, even though I can tell that you're frustrated, I could hardly tell. Oh, and Snakes- I read you like an open book," Halle laughed as she walked out, and Snake Eyes rolled his eyes before shutting the door.

_She does read me better than anybody else; how, and why…_

…

Halle looked at the game console when she got in her room, and she had to admit, Haywire was the best engineer she had ever seen. Not to mention the design around the case- a sort of hunter green webbing with a grey base, and when she simply thought of it, it glowed, turning white and a slit opened for the disk. In fact, there was no plug!

Halle uneasily picked it up, and it was lighter than a pound. She smiled, that Haywire was something- a bit crazy, sure, but a genius. She walked back into the rec. room and placed it down. Halle had to admit, Haywire was the best engineer she had ever seen. Not to mention the design around the case- a sort of hunter green webbing with a grey base, and when she simply thought of it, it glowed, turning white and a slit opened for the disk. In fact, there was no plug!  
>Halle uneasily picked it up, and it was lighter than a pound. She smiled, that Haywire was something- a bit crazy, sure, but a genius. She walked back into the rec. room and placed it down. Halle heard booms coming faintly from the training, and slapped her forehead.<br>"Crap!" She nearly yelled and ran to her room. She changed quickly, putting on her tan cargo pants and usual white tank top. Lacing up her boots, Halle started to run toward the training room, and nearly hit her head by an opening door. She stumbled backwards, and hands grabbed her wrists, steadying her. Halle slipped her hands out from under the stranger and looked up at Snake Eyes.  
>"Snake Eyes- um sorry," Halle said before running toward training. She felt Snake Eyes' gaze burn into her but she sighed when she rounded the corner and came up by Duke's side.<br>"So what'd I miss?" Halle asked and Duke jumped. "Can you give a warning next time?"  
>"Sorry," Halle apologized and Duke whispered, "We've just started-,"<br>"Hauser! Is there something you would like to add?" Heavy Duty asked, and Duke turned a shade of red. "No sir," He said meekly and Halle spoke up. "It was my fault, I came late."  
>"Halle?" Heavy Duty asked, and she smiled, "That's my name."<br>"You aren't allowed to train, doctors orders. Sorry love, but am-scram."  
>"What am I supposed to do?" Halle asked and Heavy Duty sighed, "Go help Haywire, or better yet, check up on Snake Eyes."<br>"I'll go help Haywire," Halle said immediately even though frustrated but decided to go on good behavior. She had a deal she had to complete, and that meant following it to the letter, even if it was with Storm Shadow. The Joes stared at Halle in surprise, she had been there for a week or two, and she was always known to argue her point.  
>"What?" Halle asked as she walked out and rounded the corner. Meanwhile, she thought about her past weeks and froze when she heard a moan from down the hall.<br>Creeping silently, Halle opened the door tentatively, and then a cleared throat behind Halle made her whirl around before she got a good look at the thing. General Hawk stood with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow.  
>"Corporal Jackabae?"<br>"General Hawk," Halle said evenly, forcing her voice not to shake. That moan made shivers run a marathon along her spine.  
>"That is a classified area."<br>"A _broom closet_?" Halle asked and Hawk rolled his eyes. "It's a hologram, that is a twelve level security base, and Haywire at the moment is improving it."  
>"Alone? What the heck is in there?"<br>"She's not alone; she has fifteen guards in there with her. Come with me to my office Corporal."  
>"Sure sir," Halle said, giving him her rare polite manor.<br>"Halle, do you know who that thing is that attacked you?" Hawk asked her and Halle sighed. "I'm not getting off the hook for this am I?"  
>"I looked up your school record, something, in every school you went to- torched it. I'm guessing that those are not coincidences."<br>"No... I have_, _I guess I have a... how would some phrase it? Problem. I have a problem, and that's why I enrolled in military. If anybody can survive explosions, fire, or even swords, it'll be soldiers. It's hard to explain, but I guess I better tell you part of my past."  
>"Please do," Hawk said, and Halle nodded. "The night before my father- died, he told me of an arrangement since before I was born. I was betrothed to Dead Claw, a guy that has no personality, manners, and wants me to be in a kitchen and not learning martial arts. Pretty much, I have a psycho killer stalker that is convinced that I am his property. He has a lot to learn, now excuse me sir, I want to go check on Haywire."<br>"Fine and we will double Dead Claw's guard."  
>"Thank you sir," Halle said politely before disappearing. Halle knew that her already messed up life became even <em>more<em> messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>so pretty much, a break in action, and a bit of revelations. Halle has a <em>very<em> messed up life, and that's why we love her. So I wanted a calm before a storm, consider it just a warm breeze coming with a warning of a hurricane of NINJAS! Sorry, i went a little obsessive, but just hit that review bar, and please review. Thank you for your business, now just call 1-800-_ to review. VALE!**


	13. It's Back To MiddleSchool

Chapter 12  
>Halle to the side from a kick from Snake Eyes. Three weeks of absolute Hell, training with Snake Eyes, and then on her day 'off' Halle was thrown around by Storm Shadow. Halle came up and did a quick jab at Snake Eyes' side, and he blocked her easily. Halle flipped backwards, successfully giving a hard kick to Snake Eyes' chest in the same movement. Halle landed and looked at Snake Eyes, he didn't seem to even stagger.<br>"You were working out the free days weren't you?"  
>*<strong>no, you have gotten weaker, slower, you seem tiered* <strong>  
>"Is that concern?" Halle asked, and Snake Eyes walked toward her, <strong>*no, it's an observation. I have concern for the Joes, and if just one dies because you don't get enough sleep, nothing in this world will protect you from me.*<strong>  
>"Wow Snakes, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome- and I would have thought that you would be watching me to make sure I sleep. After all- it's what you Arashikage creepers do best."<br>***You can't even give me a good retort. That's it, you're going to your room and sleeping***  
>"Yes daddy," Halle said sarcastically, and folded her arms.<br>***Don't make me **_**carry **_**you***  
>"I'd like to see you try," Halle called his bluff, and Snake Eyes got into a fighting stance.<br>Halle mirrored his actions and waited for him to attack. Snake Eyes circled her, watching her closely. Halle stood up and relaxed into a bored posture. "Your move-," She started and then react to a swift kick to the side, and Snake Eyes grabbed it. Then he dragged her toward him, with Halle spitting venomous curses at him. She tried to swipe at him again but Snake Eyes blocked it and twisted her thigh. He held her at bay and their Halle glared at Snake Eyes. She was worn out but she'd never show it. Suddenly Snake Eyes was putting pressure on a pressure point on Halle's neck.

She wriggled and struggled before going limp. Snake Eyes caught her swiftly and held her close, and then Halle came alive, elbowing Snake Eyes in the neck and flipping backwards and out of his arms. Landing swiftly on her feet, Halle then tackled Snake Eyes, forcing him onto the matt. It wasn't her usual pretty maneuver, but it worked.

Snake Eyes was obviously glaring at Halle and Halle shared the same look of regard. Snake Eyes pushed Halle off and Halle shook her head, trying hard not to let fatigue get the best of her. When Snake Eyes offered a hand, Halle took it without thinking and then was dropped at just where she couldn't find her footing. Halle was too tired to even catch herself, and fell back onto the matt with the breath knocked out of her.

"Okay- I deserved that one," Halle wheezed and stifled a yawn when another wave of fatigue crashed over her.

Getting up, Halle saw Snake Eyes bringing forth two wooden training blades. "Oh no- Snake Eyes your right I'm exhausted, goodbye- I'm going to bed." Halle started to walk out of the door but she froze when the lock didn't budge.

"Are you kidding me?" Halle asked him and Snake Eyes motions showed surprise as well. Then a joyful bark sounded on the other side. "Timber I am coming to get you!" Halle hollered at the door. Snake Eyes tossed her a blade before attacking. Halle blocked and rolled to the side. She came up and blocked three more vicious swipes. She must have wounded Snake Eyes' pride with the tackle.

Halle flipped backwards, trying to use her maneuvers she knew better, but Snake Eyes pushed her. Halle landed and tried to go on offensive, but it wasn't easy. She was skilled with hook swords, tripping and slashing at the opponent and using the dagger at the end to give a killing blow. She had only been taught to some extent with a Kanata and Snake Eyes was a master. Halle was also weaker than the stronger male, making the spar unbalanced. Usually Halle could balance the odds with dodging around the ninja, but it wasn't so easy.

Halle gave a sharp kick and then winced when Snake Eyes knocked it painfully away with the flat of his blade. Halle took the open chest to her advantage and slashed to a pressure point on Snake Eyes' neck. Snake Eyes wasn't faded- _of course, the stupid Arashikage has no pressure points._ Halle twirled away, she couldn't dance forever, and Snake Eyes seemed to be able to go on forever.

Halle blocked another attack by jabbing at his wrist with an elbow and kicking his chest. Snake Eyes blocked her foot with an arm and Halle then leaped forward, not into Snake Eyes, but pressing the edge into Snake Eyes' throat. Halle was shaking with exhaustion and Snake Eyes seemed only slightly winded.

"Got you," Halle said smugly but Snake Eyes wasn't convinced.

Snake Eyes hooked his foot under her ankle and pushed her backwards with a short and powerful blow to her collar bone. Halle stumbled and recovered by flipping backwards, but her hands slipped and she collapsed onto her front. She looked up and saw a blade pointed inches from her face. She was dripping in sweat, and the matt was sticky from six hours of drills with Snake Eyes. Halle scowled and Snake Eyes seemed to smirk and sheathed his sword- with every movement smug. Halle slapped the blade away and cursed when she got splinters in her hand.

***No, it is I that has you Dragon Tongue***

"It's Halle-," Then Halle called Snake Eyes a seven letter word. Clapping sounded in the doorway, and Halle looked over, still on the floor, was Haywire who gave them a big smile.

"You two are more entertaining then watching _The Flying Nun_! So have you two confessed your long-kept-apart-eternal-love-that-you-both-deny yet?" Haywire asked, and Halle groaned. "I would rather love a walrus. At least they have better teeth than the Arashikage."

Snake Eyes folded his arms and Halle got up, before swiftly kicking out Snake Eyes' legs out from underneath him. She jumped out of the way of his hand that closed around air where her foot had just been. Haywire rolled her eyes and said, "This is just like middle school, teasing keeping and their heads keeping the pair from ever becoming an item."

"I can stand teasing, I can't stand Snake Eyes," Halle informed Haywire and Snake Eyes folded his arms, clearly angry at Halle as usual. "Middle school!" Haywire sang and walked down the hall. "You know Snakes- I can see you and ol' Haywire together. Maybe that's like _middle school_." Halle called sarcastically down the hall, loud enough so Haywire could hear and she responded with sincerity.

"Teasing and denying only proves that I'm right!" Halle gave an exasperated sigh and walked down the hall, not bothering to tell Snake Eyes that she was finished with today. Snake Eyes looked at the training room, the mats slick with sweat and Snake Eyes put away the swords before walking out. Whatever Halle was up to- Snake Eyes would find out, and he had a feeling that whatever it was it could be fatal to anybody if he didn't.


	14. Hide and Vents

Chapter 13

Snake Eyes looked over everything he had tried to plant on Halle. Nothing, not even their spy satellite could pick up anything. It was too suspicious, to coincidental to be anything other than Cobra. Or Storm Shadow.

_What did she say? Who, or what did she agree upon? What was the barging, who- or what made the terms?_ Those questions poached Snake Eyes' thoughts as he watched Halle's expression as she was briefed on a mission. Snake Eyes couldn't help but scowl when he and Halle were set on yet another mission together- again. Halle seemed to be more worried than usual, because outside the base her clan could reach her.

But why was she going outside then?

Snake Eyes glared at Hawk, but accepted the file. They were infiltrating a laboratory in Russia while the mutated beast went against the other Joes. And Halle was getting a suit, much to her obvious displeasure. Halle got her own file, and started to open her mouth, but Hawk interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it- that's an order that you will follow or you can kiss GI Joe goodbye."

"Yes sir," Halle managed through clenched teeth, and her hands balled into fists.

"Snake Eyes, Corporal Jackabae. If this is to work at all, you two need to trust each other. I don't care about past squabbles, it's over. Right now, you two will have an alligence, agree, and work together. Get over it and you're dismissed to prep for the mission. Haywire has your suit Jackabae."

"Got it… sir," Halle managed and stalked out. Hawk sighed and Snake Eyes looked at him before signing- *it's not that simple Sir. We were raised to hate each other, nothing can ever be simple with Dragon Tongue.*

"When is life ever simple Snake Eyes?" Hawk asked, and Snake didn't answer. Life was never simple, Hawk was right. Past is past, and perhaps if they 'met' again…  
>No, that wouldn't work, they simply could not start over- they've been scared to many times.<p>

***Sir, I would prefer to have Jinx on this mission- it would be better for everybody-***

"Jinx may be very skilled, but until she wishes to join GI Joe I will deny your idea. Besides, Halle is more skilled than Jinx- having more experience. You're dismissed," Hawk looked down at his papers and Snake Eyes set his jaw and walked out.

Once outside his room, he sighed inwardly. He and Halle were most likely going to be paired able to work together grudgingly and get the best results. Hawk's edge was that he could force them to work together, and he thought that they would eventually come around. Yeah right.  
>Snake Eyes wanted one thing to be normal, even with Cobra, but no- something that wherever Halle went, she brought massive trouble with her. It was like she was carrying a weapon that could destroy the world.<p>

Snake Eyes loaded himself up with weapons, and then checked his swords. Halle made Snake Eyes sharpen his swords like mad, so they could cut through just about anything like warm butter. He walked toward the armory to get his usual guns, and when he came out, he saw Halle walking in grumpily. Rolling his eyes, Halle elbowed him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes' eyes widened and he checked to see if his visor was on, which it was. Halle smirked, "You looked like this," she made this overly dramatic eye roll and Snake Eyes folded his arms. ***I don't exactly walk or move or breath like you did just then***  
>"Sure," Halle rolled her eyes and recieved a glare from Snake Eyes. She started to walk away, and Snake Eyes suddenly found himself staring after her.<br>Snake Eyes blinked in suprise when the heavy door closed, and shook his head. _What's wrong with me?_

Halle tried not to grimance as she put the repaired suit of the old ninja suit that Halle woke up in. The suit hadn't changed much except that the revealed was covered with the bulletproof gel. And came with an outer shell of white that would insulate her in the chilling winds of Sibera. But underneath- it wasn't much different- other than her limbs were covered- her arms, her legs and she also had long gloves with padding and a red trim with a red Chinese dragon snarling on the braces.  
>The shoes were also redon with knee guards. Then Halle had to complain to herself when she saw the swords- her swords. Halle put the belt around her waist but couldn't help but smile at the familiar weight of her swords. The suit also had certain rifts in it where red and black shrewkin, throwing knives, num chucks, and a lazer was.<p>

Halle looked in the mirror and couldn't help but grimance. So much for not being a ninja. She carried the lightweight machine gun into the main bay. About fourteen Joes were there, and Haywire wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
>When a few started to whistle, Halle said, "Whistle and you're going to loose something."<br>The whistles faltered and Halle smirked, before turning and saluting General Hawk. He gave her a hard look, but Halle simply frowned at him. "What?"

"Threats are not polite Jackabae."

"Niether are wolf whistles."

"Then you should be happy that your partner can't whistle. Besides, you and Snake Eyes are going in on a drone."

"That isn't safe is it?"

"You didn't get into this for safety, and we need you all inside to find out who created the energy source that is currently in Russia and moving fast toward Canada and Alaska. The people of the world don't know about it, and we picked it up on a spy sattelight. You shouldn't kill everybody in the facility- they shouldn't know we were there, that's why we're sending you two to get in and out. Move out, and Snake Eyes- keep Jackabae out of trouble- that's an order." Snake Eyes nodded, but he looked like he had eaten something vile, and Hawk turned to the Joes, "Alright- move out!"

"Okay then, come on Snakes- let's get this over with," Halle walked into the drone, and Snake Eyes followed grumpily. Something was biting him, and Halle found herself curious instead of gloating. Ususally he was in a bad mood, Halle would stoke it and gloat in making him furious.  
>Once inside, the unmanned ship closed, and Halle couldn't help but eye the machine and think of all the possibilities that could lead to capture... again. She had the outer shell of the suit in a bundle to the side.<p>

Snake Eyes wasn't much better, and he looked like he was concentrating on something hard. Halle didn't care she just wanted some piece and quiet. She closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the small aircraft specially designed by Haywire. It would be safe, Halle knew that it was safe from Cobra, but from Storm Shadow? He would be shadowing Halle for a very long time. Maybe till she died. Halle found herself wondering what Snake Eye would do in her position. He'd probably never surrender- he has to much pride to weaken before Storm Shadow.

"So where are we striking?" Halle asked Snake Eyes and he looked at her. ***Where they drop us***

"Will you stop with being vague?" Halle snapped, and Snake Eyes looked at her hard.

***I'm not the only one being vague- who were you making a deal with that you didn't mention?***

"What are you talking about?" Halle kept panic down and remained calm.

***Don't lie to me, I only remember catches but one thing is clear, you made a deal with someone, and my guess, it is somebody who the Joes or I do not... apreiciate.***

"Your delusional, I never made a deal with anybody, and trust me- I wouldn't lie to the Joes, and if you think I give a crap what you think- then you're stil delisunial."

***Don't tell me I'm delusienal- I can read you two. Are you going to tell me or live your life once again in lies?***

"What do you think I am- Satan's spawn? I'm not lying, you're just too paranoid to even see me as I am!"

***Sorry if I can't see your change of heart- Halle*** Snake Eyes seemed to mock Halle when he signed her name, and she opened her mouth to speak when Ripcord's voice broke through.

"Yo Joe! You two are going mock six and not noticing it- sweet! You'll be in Sibera in a couple more minutes- so be ready to drop behind enemy lines."  
>Duke spoke next, "This aircraft will be there for six hours circling around. After six- the Joes go in after you- unless the heart moniters that Haywire placed in your suits stop. Good luck you two."<p>

"Thanks Duke- Heavy Duty- same to you too." Halle adressed the com and the line went dead. Halle couldn't help but take out her blades and test the edges and found in plenty sharp where the blade was one line. Snake Eyes obviously showed Haywire how to sharpen this sort of sword- after all, it was a hobby of his when he was stressed. Halle then checked her gun, and found sixteen rounds packed in there. Halle then buckled the swords around her waist, and then grabbed a parachute when Snake Eyes' hand snapped onto her wrist.

Halle looked at him, and then he handed her the outer shell of her suit. Halle looked at him suspisciously before putting it on. She placed the hood over her head, and had to stiffle a laugh when she saw Snake Eyes' suit was the same. She starte to say something when the door opened. It was night in Sibera and cold air whipped in. Halle bit back a retort. Her lips were instantly chapped and Snake Eyes jumped out.

"What are you craz-" Halle stopped when he spreaded his arms and two flaps came out and sent him flying on the harsh winds. Halle sighed and looked back. She glanced back once again before jumping out of the side window. The drone closed it's door and flew up into the upper atmosphere.

The feeling Halle had was terror mixed with wonder and she flicked her wrists at the bottom like she had seen Snake Eyes did and flew on the winds. Tilting here and there, Halle soared completely undetectable and on the hard winds of Sibera. Halle saw Snake Eyes landing up ahead and he kept on running. He must have ripped off the extra layer because he was running in black.

Halle groaned and kept on soaring before curling up in a ball, grabbing her swords and bursting out of the outer shell. As she untucked and landed, she kept on running toward the facility where she saw Snake Eyes land. She sprinted, her muscles stretching- it felt so good, and it was so much fun to run with so much momentum. Halle realized she was truely loving the feeling, she was having fun infiltrating and doing what she ran away from. Now she was running toward her childhood- and Halle was enjoying every minute of it.  
>Halle was trying to slow down to stop where Snake Eyes was waiting for her. Snake Eyes folded his arms and Halle punched him slightly when she stopped next to him.<p>

"Don't act like that to me," She warned and he rolled his eyes. Halle knew exactly went on underneath that cowl of his- and she found it annoying.

"So where do we go?" She asked as they crouched side my side in the blind spot of a camera. Snake Eyes pointed at a vent, and Halle pointed toward a room vent that was larger.***Do you read at all? That vent is high voltage and that vent is small enough for you to get through though.***

"What about you?"

***I'm going through my own way***

"Then why don't you go through the teeny tiny vent and I go your way?"

***Because you haven't read the blueprints and where I'm going might have too many turns for you're brain to handle.***  
>Halle kicked Snake Eyes' in the shin and Snake Eyes folded his arms. "The if my brain can't handle it- I'll go with you or I'll make your life a living Hell."<p>

***Just being here with you makes it Hell***

"Then why is there snow here?" Halle asked him and Snake Eyes threw his hands up in frustration. *Go in the vent imouto- now*

"Fine- but I warn you..." Halle warned him Snake Eyes pointed toward the vent. Halle glared at him and looked for a way toward the small vent. She found a way and looked down to where Snake Eyes was. He was already gone. "Good luck," She whispered and thought -_here we go again._

* * *

><p><strong>So i need some advice- I can't find out how to get Halle and Snake Eyes to soften their shells- I was thinking survival again and slowly falling again- but that just makes a fan(I think so) turn away. I just need your opinion on what you all think- PMs or reviews don't matter to me, just don't keep those good ideas bottled up please! R&amp;R and... Vale!<strong>_  
><em>


	15. A Jinxed Mission

Chapter 15

Snake Eyes snuck through facility- and then into the control room where Halle was due to arrive any minute. When he saw a guard coming to the control room- he quickly went into the rafters where a cheap push-in cieling covered him from sight. Snake Eyes saw the vent where Halle was, and he moved past it- hearing nothing. Halle was good Snake Eyes had to give her that. After a few more beams, Snake Eyes crouched predatorily on the beam and looked down.

He sent a light tap down the side- and he knew Halle froze. On the computer on his wrist- he typed a quick message to Halle while hacking into security- **wait until camera are down to drop the flash bombs. **

**Yes omouto**- Snake Eyes glared at the screen and then closed the conversation.

He quickly switched and hooked into the secruity. The cameras were down, they had almost thirty seconds.

Halle must have been looking at her screen of the security and when it went down- because a quick flash and smoke bomb made the Russians start to yell. Snake Eyes dropped in the hall and the rushing guards soon were all unconscious. Suddenly Halle flew into Snake Eyes and he stumbled back a step before the weight of Halle disapeared. Halle was locked in a fierce combat to what looked to be... Snake Eyes blinked and held his swords when he saw... no- he was dead- Black Dragon was dead.

But there the master was- and Halle wasn't shocked- she was downright furious. Then Snake Eyes snapped to attention to another blade. Red Tooth was now attacking him. The Shadow Clan- they were always rogue but this didn't make sense... Snake Eyes' brain whirled as he fought Red Tooth- who was equally skilled with a Kanata and he had two. Snake Eyes slashed and blocked against Red Tooth, and was distracted by both the fierce image of Red Tooth and Black Dragon. Snake Eyes and Red Tooth got multiple long slashes and weakened each other.

Only when a deep but short wound to Snake Eyes fore arm did he loose his blade, he was held at bay by sword point. The Kanata blade pressed deep into his throat, and Red Tooth grinned predatorily as Snake Eyes stood firm despite the bleeding from some areas.

"You're distracted Hebi No Shi. Ryu No Motsu(1) knew we were alive and now you will die powerless to stop her havoc-,"

"I am sorry cousin but you talk to much," Halle said Red Tooth's smug face disapeared.

"Your the one to talk Dragon Tongue. But the again," Red Tooth sent a bloody grin in Snake Eyes' direction. "Dragon Tongue only talks about what she wants to talk about." "You think I want to talk about you Red Dragon- you're mistaken. I would gladly give you the thrown of Shadow Clan- but my father lives through Cobra. You live through Cobra, and Shadow Clan lives through Cobra. I'm ashamed to have you as family," Halle informed him as they fought, and Snake Eyes went to download the files they needed.

Cobra must have created the energy, because they wouldn't have guarded it so heavily. Snake Eyes, though wounded, was still a formidable fighter and quickly killed two guards by a slash from his sword. He quickly attached the USB to the computer while his hand flew over the keys.

"Snakes I got your back," Halle shouted at him him and Snake Eyes nodded slightly before clicking 'enter' when he got to the right file. It finished downloading and Halle stood up. "We're done here." Snake Eyes nodded, grabbed the USB, and started to leave when Halle whirled around and stabbed something that grabbed her.

Halle and Snake Eyes didn't look back as they sprinted down a hall and Snake Eyes pressed the homing beakon of the drone and he grabbed Halle's arm and pointed down the hall. Halle nodded and followed him down the hall before seeing a window. Snake Eyes nodded and Halle punched it, shattering the glass and the gel protected Halle from the shards. She crawled out quickly and Snake Eyes went up after her. When the security came barreling down the corner, Snake Eyes drew his gun and shot down three of them before crawling out.

Halle was laying cover fire and Snake Eyes grabbed her arm and led her toward the fence. Jumping it, Halle grabbed her suit and pulled it over her shoulders and Snake Eyes was shooting everybody he could hit while the drone landed. Then when Halle was finished- they switched, Halle firing on everything in sight while Snake Eyes snapped on his suit. He winced slightly when the white cover went over his wrist where the wound was. When he finished, Halle reloaded and kept on firing.

Snake Eyes was firing on the right, Halle the left. When the drone flew down, Snake Eyes and Halle ran toward it, and Halle got the last two shots before Snake Eyes yanked her the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Halle snarled and Snake Eyes folded his arms.

***Saving your life***

"I don't need saving."

***No?***

"I saved your butt tonight, and when our mission went side tracked."

** *And you knew your father was alive- and that Red Tooth- now being the heir Red Dragon- didn't save us. Who did?***

"We need to check into base." Halle started and hit a speaker.

"This is Jackabae to base- we're all clear and all systems go. How much longer till we reach Joe base?"

"Corporal Jackabae and Snake Eyes- return to base imeditately- we'll explain what happened to the Energy Sheild."

"All clear," Halle spoke and Snake Eyes folded his arms and then hit the button. Halle closed her eyes and turned to Snake Eyes.

"You have just about as much charm as a little boy." *You avoided my question.* "You avoided the vent and forced me to go through it," Halle retorted and Snake Eyes closed in.

***Just tell me what happened- now or-***

"Or what? What if what happened on that plane was for me only- it' my clan matter- not yours."

** *You knew Red Dragon was so- and that your father lived. I wouldn't be suprised by anything else. Trust in me Halle... please*** Halle's eyes widened- Snake Eyes seemed like he wanted- no needed to know what happened.

But if she told him... Halle sighed. "Snakes- it's complicated."

***You're complicated.***

"I guess I am- I swore on my honnor not to speak of it Snake Eyes. I don't want this sort of life- but know this. What happened on that plane saved your life- not mine but yours. I could have left you but I didn't- and I won't betray you or this team ever." Halle stared defiantly up at Snake Eyes and he relaxed slightly.

***Perhaps you are more trustworthy than other Dragons. But I will be watching know that.***

"I would be worried if you just let me off the hook because that would mean I would be dead in .1 seconds. Or at least how you planned in your head cause I don't die to easily."

** *I wish you would stop this wall. Why can't you be straight with me sometimes?*** Snake Eyes grabbed Halle's arm as she tried to sneak past and she looked at Snake Eyes with a hard look in her eyes.

"You're the one wearing the mask Snake Eyes." Halle pointed out and Snake Eyes let go of her. Snake Eyes glared at her before taking off his mask. Halle looked at him and folded her arms.

"Can you never just accept that what happened on that plane saved our lives?"

***No***

"This goes way beyond Dragons and Arashikage were're a team- and if this is to work- we have to actually get along. If all you want to do is drive me away from G.I. Joe- then just say it cause I'll leave. But something tells me you don't want that- you want to solve every mystery that goes into the base. Storm Shadow. The Dragons- me- but that silent and deadly act won't work on me, I grew up with that. I've been keeping secrets my whole life- and I can go a little longer." Halle glared at him, her temper thin.

"Maybe I will," Halle snapped and Snake Eyes had his eyes unreadable but Halle could tell he was shocked.

"That is what you want isn't it- go ahead I'm sure Kimmie will fill my spot of being by your side, and-," Halle was cut short by a message from the intercom.

"Will you two be quiet? I'm tryin to work and hearing your conversation over the intercom is worse than having nails driven into my brain! Stop your lover squabble and get on!" Halle realized that it was perky, spazy, and incredibly funny Haywire telling them to shut up. Halle's eyes widened and nearly attacked the intercom as she asked, "Haywire- what the heck happened? What in god's name happened?" Haywire didn't respond and Halle hit a wall. Maybe it was just that time of month- maybe it was nothing at all- but Halle's gut said otherwise.

"Haywire respond!" Halle barked and Hawk's hologram suddenly apeared and walked through Halle.

"I trust you two retrieved the data?" His voice sounded strained and Halle walked around and faced the hologram.

"What happened?"

"You'll know later-,"

"Later? I'm sick of 'later'. What happened?"

"You can wait ten more minutes Jackabae." Hawk told Halle and the hollogram went dead. Halle snarled in frustration and punched the wall- and her knuckles were bruised thanks to the gloves and she sat down.

Halle ran a hand through her hair and tried to occupy her time by thinking of something different- something without military and without her past- but it was harder than it sounded. Halle tried thinking about books she'd recently read but they all had to do with military, assassination, or war. Same with movies- and video games. Halle looked up when Snake Eyes touched her shoulder and Halle realized they were landing.

She stood up imediately and jumped off the drone as soon as the door opened.

"I waited- now what the heck-," Halle froze- the only sound was the engine of the drone cooling- no Joes- no workers, nothing. Everything was eerily quiet- and Snake Eyes drew his swords. The sounds of the blade echoed around the base and Halle cocked her gun. Going back to back with Snake Eyes she stood ready when boots slapping the pavement filled the air. About eight Joes- all older and usually the brains and Hawk ran toward them.

"What the heck happened?" Halle asked and didn't lower her gun.

"Jackabae- peace we're all here to explain what happened."

"Yeah- prove it- now. How old was I when I got my tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo- it was originally a brand and you transformed it into a tattoo after you got it." Hawk answered and didn't smile. Halle lowered her gun and stepped forward.

"It's good to see you too General- now answer me- what happened? Where are all the Joes?"

"I'll show you- Snake Eyes- Halle now." Hawk turned around and Halle shared a glance with Snake Eyes, who had put on his cowl before. They walked into a room with a glass slide- and what was on the other side wasn't good. Halle covered her mouth to stiffle a scream and tears. There- there were hundreds of beds where Joes- completely delerious and suffering rashes, wounds, boils, blood loss and welts were struggling in their sleep. Some were unmoving- most likely dead, and one of them-, Halle closed her eyes.

"Tell me what happened- now."

"They were exposed to high levels of radiatinon- we're just lucky that we were able to get back half of our Joes. The others were dead right away- Doc gives them another two days- giving us one and a half to kill or shut down that energy bomb while Haywire looks for a cure." Halle had to look away from her friends- her family dying. She felt like her soul had shattered and she tried to block out tears from slipping down her cheeks.

"The toll- what's the toll General?" Hawk sighed and said- "So far- the energy is in Alaska- and the death toll is fifteen hundred." Halle sucked in a breath and turned to him.

"So how do we fight it?" She snarled- the mourning had been replaced with anger- cold anger and she wanted to kill whatever created that thing- and rip apart the energy limb from limb if possible.

"Calm down-,"

"I will not calm down! My friends are dying and we can't do anything to stop it!" Halle shrieked and then choked back a sob.

"We can't do anything."

"It's a time to be strong Halle- you just need to focus on helping their time right now more comfortable. But the first part you two need to go to the infirmery and get fixed up. Then get some rest- please."

"I think they are busy-," Halle yelped when Snake Eyes yanked her into the infirmery where two nurses looked after them. Halle had only a scratch on her cheek and a couple bruises- but Snake Eyes had opened a recent scar. Halle looked at the scar on his shoulder and looked at him and cracked a dry smile.

"That was a place where on the first mission you were hit. Did some one-,"

"Snake Eyes likes to be hit only on scars- opening only wounds that had recently closed so our ninja has only seventeen scars."

"There's logic to that Doctor- one of two reasons actually- one is that the less scars you have in his clan- the more honnor you have- and two- opening recently closed wounds hurts- but it hurts less than cutting new skin. Are they improving at all Doc?" Halle asked and Doc sighed, "Haywire's trying- but at this state two days at the most. But you both need to get to bed- you've had a long day. And his students arrived about thirty minutes before you two arrive."

"Jinx and yet another one of your teen trainie I haven't heard of right?"

"It's Kamakura- Dragon Tongue-I've heard about you- not that it was good." Kamakura stood in the door way and Halle rolled her eyes- her spite still kicking and the nurses walked out- leaving Halle and the Arashikage together.

"It's Halle- but I guess all Arashikage are the same- creepers and admirers."

** *Halle- not now.***

"What?" Halle asked and folded her arms. Snake Eyes stood in front of his two apprentices and they stepped out in front of him.

"Kimmy- or do you go by Jinx now? Because it seems you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you." Before Kim, Kamakura or Snake Eyes could respond, Doc and a few nurses walked in.

"Get to bed now!" Doc hollared and Halle grumbled her way back to her room before taking off her clothes and settling into a t-shirt. Despite the fact that Halle tried- she couldn't go to sleep- until finally- some peace came over her and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(1) That means-<span> One with the Dragon's Tongue<span>

**So yeah- I'm taking the ideas to a kind of extreme- and I will include the ideas- this is my third-to-last chapter- and I hope it will be a suprise for everyone who likes the story. So the Joes are dying- Jinx and Kamakura are here- Haywire is frustrated, distressed and in the same type of mood anybody would be in her postion (with all the Joes lives depending on her in less than two days! and well- the story line has reached the climax! Please R&R- I hope this chapter got you at least a _bit_ concerned. I guess I've already said R&R- but VALE!**


	16. Pain

**So sorry for the short chapter but hey- it's a highly important chapter! So what are you all doing reading my authors note? Go on and read the second to last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Snake Eyes stared at the glass before him and tried to keep the waves of distress and anxiety crash down over him- Kim and Kamakura didn't understand- that was his friends and family dying there- and he was powerless to stop it. Halle had gone- she stayed there in silence with him for hours till she left- but Snake Eyes couldn't leave- not now.

...

Halle stared at the punching bag in front of her- so many emotions ran through her and boiled in her stomach- pain, hatred, hurt, despair, anxiety, and anger. Cold anger. She was angry at who created the energy- she hated how she found herself dealing with her problems. A punching bag. And without gloves- she wanted the pain of knuckles scraped raw to clear her head- it seemed the only way out. The only way to escape life now it seemed- her old tears threatened to overcome her again- she wouldn't cry- not right now. She glared at the punching bag again- before hitting it once.

It went back slightly Halle hit it again before the moves flowed back to her like a melody. And the melody vanished- all that mattered was pulverizing that bag. Jab, punch, roll dodge, kick, punch, punch, jab. Halle hit it again, and again- creating a hard beat and she didn't notice the blood dripping from her knuckles- or that the pain gave her more energy before she hit it once more. The punching bag moved and Halle went to punch it again but lowered her fist. Then losing all momentum- she hit the bag like it was just a wall before she realized she was crying.

Tears were running down her cheeks, and Halle wiped her eyes- and her knuckles erupted in pain. She cursed and shook her hand in pain before sitting against the punching bag and let the tears flow. She hung her head in between her knees and weeped- weeped for the Joes that couldn't be healed. They would all die- just like Heavy Duty, and everybody knew it. And Halle couldn't do anything- for once in her life she couldn't do anything.

That was what made Halle angry. She was angry at herself- she was powerless and for once- felt very very small. Halle wiped her nose before looking at her hands. The dull pain of her knuckles suddenly exploded and Halle wasn't about to go into the infirmary- her injuries were minor- and she looked up in surprise when she saw Snake Eyes enter.

"Hey." She said dully and Snake Eyes nodded curtly. Halle ducked her head before she saw a gloved hand offering a help up. Halle accepted the hand and Snake Eyes pulled her up.

"Thanks." Halle could hardly speak around him right now- and she realized Snake Eyes was delicately looking at her bloodied hands. She slipped them away and said quietly, "It's nothing."

***You should get treatment for that- it could get infected.***

"I'm not as important as the others- they need those antibiotics more than me," Halle told him and Snake Eyes crossed his arms.

"I'm fine- I have some bandages in my room and I'll use them when I get back."

** *So where is your supply of medication?***

"Why should it concern you?"

***Because in times like these- enemies and friends must trust and care for each other.***

"Thanks that's... nice." Halle said quietly before looking up at him.

"But we were never really enemies were we? We were more like rivals- but I just hope that stuff we stole has the information to cure everybody.I just don't think I could take another death here."

Halle found herself surprised at first that she confessed something to Snake Eyes- then she realized it was easy to talk to him. He was comforting to talk to, and Snake Eyes looked at Halle.

***Perhaps it is time we forget our past and prejudice.***

"Easier said than done Snakes. I just wish this was over- that all our problems were gone by tomorrow- and everybody was healthy."

***I think everybody does Halle.***

"I- I haven't felt this helpless since I was a kid. It's like I lost a fight and I couldn't do anything to win." Snake Eyes put a comforting hand on Halle's shoulder. Halle peered over his shoulder and she stepped out from the hand and took a step toward the distressed Haywire.

"Haley what's wrong?" Even before Haywire opened her mouth to speak Halle knew what she was going to say.

"There- there's no cure."

* * *

><p><strong>So second to last chapter- by the way- if you all want a sequal you all need to tell me or I'll just leave it where it ends next chapter. (I'll write the second part for MY pleasure though- but maybe just not post it...) And Snake Eyes and Halle soften up to each other! If you all want something done just PM me or reveiw... yeah, so vale!<strong>


	17. Sacrifice

Chapter 17

"Oh god Haley, I'm so- so sorry." Halle hugged the weapons designer. "But you need to get to bed, maybe when you get to bed you'll think of something."

"But I've tried-,"  
>"No you tried with no hours of sleep. Come on- or I'll have Snake Eyes carry you."<p>

Snake Eyes nodded and picked up the weapons designer and slung her over his shoulder and out the door. Halle cracked a smile and then when the door closed Halle was suddenly pinned against the wall with a sword to her throat.  
>Storm Shadow's lips were quirked in a smile.<br>"My my-Dragon Tongue slower than usual."

"Are you here to gloat?" Halle snarled and Storm Shadow laughed, it sent chills down Halle's spine.

"On the contrary I give you a way to save everybody in this facility."  
>Halle stopped struggling and looked at Storm Shadow sharply.<p>

"What's the catch?"

Storm Shadow smirked and leaned in to whisper his terms.

...

Snake Eyes suddenly heard a shout of glee and triumph coming Haywire's room. "I did it- we did it!"  
>Snake Eyes turned and sprinted toward Haywire's room to find Haywire and Halle hugging fiercly. Then his eyes landed on the ninja leaning leisurely against a wall.<br>Snake Eyes unsheathed his sword and Haywire rushed up to Snake Eyes. "Storm Shadow brought the antitoxin. He's okay- besides he's not an enemy."

"Not today brother." Storm Shadow spoke, and Halle seemed nervous.

"It's alright- Haywire scanned it for nanomites and such. She found nothing." Halle seemed almost sad about that and when the remaining Joes arrived they got into the same stance Snake Eyes was in. Weapons pointed at Storm Shadow.

"What in the sam Hell is going on in here?" Hawk snarled and Haywire explained what happened.

"Haywire- a gift like this doesn't come with out a price."

"But there is general." Storm Shadow dared and walked in front of Haywire- and right in front of Snake Eyes.

"I get absolute power over my apprentice- and she returns with me to Cobra." Everybody stared at Halle and Haywire seemed shocked too. Snake Eyes felt cold dread wash over him- Halle was Cobra.

"Look it's complicated- when Snake Eyes and I were attacked and about to be executed we were rescued. Rescued by Storm Shadow. The only way to stop him from letting Snake Eyes bleed to death in that jet was to agree to become his apprentice. I only agreed because it wasn't just my life at stake- it was somebody else's too. This isn't up for debate- I'm leaving after this."

"That isn't your call Corporal," Hawk called out and Halle looked at him hard.

"You're not my comanding officer anymore."

"Halle- you didn't have to-," Haywire began and Halle cut her off.

"No? What's one life to two hundred? Any one of you in this room- exclude Storm Shadow, would give themselves up. Haywire- we only have an hour to deliver the antidote. Besides- if Storm Shadow lies about his word I will kill him and Cobra. That's a promise to you all and to Storm Shadow."

"I'll give you all a minute," Storm Shadow stepped the Joes and Jinx and Kamakura stepped out to follow him.

"Halle-," Haywire started again.

"Just give them the freaking antidote!" Halle snarled and stalked out of the room. Snake Eyes was speechless for the first time in his life. Halle had made the ultament sacrifice- a fate worse than death. Snake Eyes ran after Halle and into her room where she was stuffing her duffle bag.

"Go away Snakes."  
>Snake Eyes blocked the doorway and Halle made a frustrated sound that sounded strained. He blocked a swipe to his head and a punch and signed.<p>

***Why?***

"Why? You think I know why? Cobra could have killed millions with that energy and you know what it was? It was a ploy-," Halle punched the wall and closed her eyes. "It was a ploy to force me onto Cobra. They've been playing us like a fiddle- every day- every hour- it's all part of something and I'm going to find out what before it's too late."

***That's too big of a job for you-,***

"I'm not a kid!" Halle snarled and Snake Eyes put a hand on her shoulder.

***No- you never were- that makes you different from me- or Storm Shadow.***

"Shut up," Halle snapped and Snake Eyes pressed on.

***That is why Cobra wants you- Storm Shadow won't kill women- they lost Baroness, so they want somebody lethal and cold blooded. They're going to make you kill Halle- don't do this.***

"I- I don't want to do this," Halle whispered and Snake Eyes found himself comforting a shaking and crying woman. Snake Eyes got over his suprise and stroked Halle's back.  
>After she calmed Snake Eyes lifted her chin softly to look at him.<br>Halle avoided him and Snake Eyes signed ***Halle- look at me.***

"I can't look at you with that mask on genius." Halle sounded like her old self and Snake Eyes sighed. He lifted his cowl and removed it and lifted her chin to look at him. Snake Eyes searched her face for some sign of happiness- but at the moment she was calm. Snake Eyes drifted toward her, and when their lips were inches apart- a ghost of contact seemed to electrify Snake Eyes. He suddenly found Halle gone, and she was picking up her bag.

"Snake Eyes- in five more minutes- after I step out of this base we'll be enemies. I won't play with your feelings-or mine for something that could never work. I'm sorry but," Halle walked past Snake Eyes and handed him his cowl and in the doorway, she turned to look at him. "Goodbye," She finished and kept down the hall. Storm Shadow joined her around the corner and Snake Eyes could hear Storm Shadow's praise.

"Very good Dragon Tongue- you learn fast."  
>Snake Eyes turned around and looked at the clean room- the only thing that showed of Halle's passing through was her cinnomon scent filling the room and the hole in the ceiling where her hook sword was once impaled.<p>

"Snake Eyes?" Haywire asked and Snake Eyes turned around to face the small inventor. Haywire's neon streaks through her blond hair had faded and dark circles were under her eyes.

"We finished the antidote- the Joes are healing. She's really gone huh?"

Snake Eyes nodded slightly and silence filled the room.

He wished Halle would pop in and say something like- "Fooled you! As soon as Storm Shadow and I stepped out of the base I kicked his butt!" But that wasn't even Halle- not truely. Snake Eyes knew that the Joes came first but right now- standing in the empty room he thought that the price was too high. Haywire touched his arm tentively before saying, "I'm sorry- she was important to me too."

Haywire crept out and Snake Eyes gave one last look at the room belonging to Halle and turned his back on what could have been. Dragon Tongue was Cobra's now- he couldn't stop to idle on what could have been. He shut the door to that room and walked down the oposite hall that Halle walked down. Almost every step closer to her were five steps away- and he forced the thoughts of her out- wishing he could no more than feel her touch and hear her voice. He just hoped she had a kind fate when she arrived at Cobra and hoped she never forgot GI Joe, the friends she had here, and him.

...

Halle walked through the base of Cobra with Storm Shadow at her side. Breaking away from that kiss almost tore her heart out of her soul- she never knew she cared so much for Snake Eyes- her eyes ran over the walls of the Cobra facility when Storm Shadow whispered in her ear, "They won't erase your memories- you need to remember why you came here and how we can break the Joes with a flick of our finger. You puzzle everyone in facility- which is why we will watch you forever. Go soft on my brother and we will kill every last person you care about. Now are you completely loyal to Cobra?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?" Storm Shadow hissed and Halle shut her eyes.

"Yes master," She whispered. Disgust followed- she was now Storm Shadow's- forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you want me to leave it at that- fine- BUT if you want a sequal- you'll tell me- cause I'm content leaving it like that. This would conclude When Dragons Breath Fire, and so... sorry if you all wanted a heated kiss and what not- but I decided to leave it at that. Vale!<strong>


End file.
